Duty(pyar se jung tak)
by mithi
Summary: Hi... story about love suspense,crime... ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI centric
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello… How are you… I am here with new story… ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI centric…..**_

 _ **Hope you liked it…**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **MUMBAI**_

 _ **COURT ROOM**_

 _A case is going on inside…Media and other common public is not allowed inside..Only high officials and people related to case are related… This is the most shocking case of history… As a girl killed her father… Public is in anger as they couldn't digest how a girl killed her father brutally… Last time she was attacked by public..So Court gives her Police protection and outsiders aren't allowed inside Court premises during her hearing….._

 _Lawyers are arguing on their points..A girl standing in witness box and few of her family members were sitting…._

 _Court gave the statement and released her…._

 _She came out with family…Media and Reporters surrounded her.._

" _Miss court ne aapko innocent maan k chhod diya….kya aap btayengi aapne kitni keemat chukayi ha khud ko jail se bahr lane k liye", One of the reporter asked_

" _Kya aap btayengi aap mein itni himaat ayi kahan se k aapne apne pita ko goliyon se chhanni kr diya", another reporter asked_

" _Aisa bhi kya hua k aapne apne hi baap ko maar diya…kya aapke hath nhi kampe", one more reporter asked_

" _stop this..please go", She covered her ears and shouting…_

" _Maro ise isne rishton ka mzaak udaya ha", Public were shouted and start throwing stones on her…Police and her family tried to save her….Suddenly a girl came and dragged her to car pushed her inside and drived from there….._

 _They reached a bungalow…..They got down and entered inside…_

" _Tum thik ho na_ _ **Tarika**_ _", She asked_

" _Haan pr tum kon ho",_ _ **Tarika**_ _asked_

" _Main_ _ **Mayuri**_ _hu…ek journalist hu", She replied_

" _Oh tum bhi janna chahti ho k maine apne pita ko kyun mara",_ _ **Tarika**_ _yelled_

" _Nhi main janna chahti hu k usne tumhe kyun chhoda….tum log mile kahan..is ek saal mein aisa bhi kya ho gya k jo tumhare liye jaan de skta tha vo tumse nfrt krta ha..jbki tumne jo kiya uske liye kiya…..itne logon ko khoya tumne…Btao_ _ **Tarika**_ _",_ _ **Mayuri**_ _aksed_

" _Mere baap ne jo paap kiye ha unki sza mujhe hi milegi na..vhi ho rha ha", A fresh tear escaped from her eye_

" _Mujhe tumhari puri kahaani janni ha..mujhe ek book likhni ha tumhare upr taki log tumhare bare sch jane..kyunki tum vo nhi ha jo sb tumhe smjh rhe ha..btao_ _ **Tarika**_ _…",_ _ **Mayuri**_ _asked_

" _is ek saal ne puri life bdl di ha…ek saal pehle Sudney se India ayi thi pdhai puri krke…bina kisi ko btaye…Dad ko surprise dena tha..is duniya mein unke siwa mera koi aur ha bhi nhi tha..Mom toh bht time pehle ja chuki thi…Main Inida ayi..toh pta chla Dad Dubai gye ha koi business deal k liye….Surprise krne ayi thi khud surprise ho gyi…."_ _ **Tarika**_ _said while thinking_

" _Fir",_ _ **Mayuri**_ _asked_

" _Fir next morning se hui ek nyi start….main so rhi thi 8 bj chuke the….Ab bde ghr ki beti hu der tk sona toh haq ha mera..pr meri neend khraab krne k liye tha koi",_ _ **Tarika**_ _lost in moment_

 _ **FLASHBACK START**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **A/N: Here its start of new fic…. Full of suspense,romance, siblings love and hate love relationship…**_

 _ **Hope you liked it**_

 _ **De reviews**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_ _ **ope hhhhkjdhfkjsdhk**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_FLASHBACK START_**

 ** _MUMBAI_**

 _It's almost 8 o'clock of morning….It was a big room, just as a princess..A girl was seen sleeping with a beautiful smile on her face….Her peaceful sleep disturbed by some loud music which has been played outside somewhere… She was irritating with this.._

 _"_ _Kon adhi raat ko yeh music bja rha ha", She shouted_

 _But volume raised …She covered her ears with pillow but all in vain…..She got down from bed and moved toward balcony…She glared the balcony adjacent to her.._

 _"_ _Stop this music…..", She shouted_

 _"_ _Madam yeh music hr roz aise hi chlta ha aap apne kaan bnd kijiye", Someone replied from that balcony who's sitting on weight lifting gym machine and his back facing her…._

 _"_ _You Swine tum mujhe jante nhi ho…._ _ **Tarika**_ _naam ha mera… bnd kro yeh music..",_ _ **Tarika**_ _yelled_

 _He smiled with irritation and increased the music….._

 ** _Tarika_** _anger raised with this…She picked a table clock and threw on him….and shut the balcony door….Meantime he turned toward her and clock hit his head_

 _"_ _Aaaah", He yelled in pain_

 _"_ _Bhai bhai…kya hua tujhe", another guy about 25 came and asked worriedly_

 _"_ _Nhi_ _ **Pankaj**_ _kuch khas nhi…hlki si chot lg gyi", He said_

 _"_ _Haan haan_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _saab toh bde superhero ha..He man k bhakt ha aap toh…baitho yahan…bandage krta hu",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said angrily_

 _"_ _krde mere baap…tujhse main jeet skta hu",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _made faces_

 _"_ _Vaise yeh kripa hui kaise..",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _asked_

 _"_ _yr vo samne ek ldki ne yeh alarm clock de mara",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _kis ldki ne..uski toh main bta zra",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Arrey chehra nhi dekha na..hogi koi nakchadi ameer baap ki bigdi aulaad",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _smiled_

 _"_ _tu hs rha ha…lgta chot Ka asr dmag pe ho gya",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

 _"_ _be chl n..apne senior se aise baat krega tu…",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _Senior hoga duty pe yahan tu bhai ha thik ha…vaise suna ha hr perfect love story ki beginning aise ldaai jhgde aur nfrt se hoti ha…..not bad bhai",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _winked at him_

 _"_ _tu chl aaj..teri akal thikane na lgayi toh kehna",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _dek lene…Nani Nani dekho yeh mujhe tng kr rha ha",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _ran out_

 _"_ _Nautankhi",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _smiled_

 _He started getting ready for work…._

 _…_ _._

 _An old woman is running here n there and setting table._

 _"_ _kya zmana a gya ha is budhi ko kaam krna pdh rha ha..aur bceh ab tk kmre se bahr nhi aye", She talked to herself_

 _"_ _kya hua bhgyawaan..kyun gussa ho", an old man wearing police uniform asked_

 _"_ _Kuch nhi DIG saab aapke ladle abhi tk nhi uthe…aur main yahan unka nashte pe wait kr rhi hu",She said_

 _"_ _Mrs_ _ **Savita Chitrole**_ _kyun preshan ho rhi ho…bche apne time se a jayenge..dekh lena", He said_

 _"_ _Nani Nani Nani…..", A girl running down from stairs in a sea green one piece just ended at her knees…._

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _beta dhir..gir jaogi",_ _ **Savita**_ _said_

 _"_ _Nani guess what",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said in excitement_

 _"_ _What",_ _ **Savita**_ _said_

 _"_ _Nani aaj result announce ho gya..and I know main is baar bhi top krungi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said in excitement_

 _"_ _Ab hmare bche to ha hi aise…ek dum intelligent mere jaise",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _raised his collars_

 _"_ _Haan haan glti kre toh mujhpr gye ha…inelegancy ki baat ho tum pr…huh",_ _ **Savita**_ _show mock anger_

 _"_ _Nani Nanu aapko tease kr rhe ha..please gussa mt kro na",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _Waah_ _ **Purvi**_ _aaj toh bdi zbrdst lg rhi ha..kise out krne wali ho",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _winked at her_

 _"_ _bhai tum bhi na kucch bhi bolte ho..aaj result out hoga na tbhi thod sj dhajj k ja rhi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _shouted from stairs_

 _"_ _kya hua dada",_ _ **Purvi**_ _got scared_

 _"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _kya hua ",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Nanu please aap ne hi ise sr chda rkha ha….pr jo mujhe nhi psnd mtlb nhi psnd…_ _ **Purvi**_ _go and get change",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _Dada aaj ka dress code ha..sb aise hi dress pehn rhe ha…please",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said with moist eyes_

 _"_ _Toh mt jao….Result main ja k pta kr lunga….aise kpde pehn k ghr se bahr kadam bhi rkha na toh mujhse bura koi nhi hoga",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said with anger….Purvi ran to her room…_

 _"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _aajkl sb aisehi kpde pehnte ha na..toh kyun dant rhe ho..tumhara problem kya ha..use dant te rehte ho….jb dekho restrictions rules..Kyun_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _asked angrily_

 _"_ _Nanu main nhi chahta jo aapki beti k sath hua vo meri behn k sath ho…",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _Kya mtlb ha tumhara",_ _ **Savita**_ _asked_

 _"_ _main nhi chahta koi dusra_ _ **Pradhyuman**_ _aye aur sb barbad kr de….jo tklef jo drd Mumma ne saha vaisa kucch_ _ **Purvi**_ _k sath ho….Mumma n sbi bhla socha…hmesha abki help ki fir unhe itni drdnaak maut kyun mili Nanu bcz of your Son In Law Nanu..His honesty was the reason….",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _shattered into tears…._

 _"_ _tumhe lgta ha_ _ **Pradhyuman**_ _glt tha..uska honest hona glt tha,,yeh soch ha tumhari apne dad k liye toh tum ek Imaandaar officer kyun ho",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _shouted at him_

 _"_ _Nanu main yeh nhi kehta k vo glt the..I respect him..main unke principles pe hi chl rha hu..pr darr ha Knhi Purvi ki life mein koi aisa aya toh main kya krunga….na use rok paunga na_ _ **Purvi**_ _ko un sb chizo se bcha paunga jo past mein hua….Isiliye uspet restrictions lgata hu…. Darr ha Nanu",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said and left_

 _"_ _Bhai main a rha hu",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _ran after him_

 _"_ _ **Savita**_ _yeh befazul ka darr ise le dubega aur_ _ **Purvi**_ _bhi ghut ghut k jiyegi…smjh nhi rha vo..Jo glti main kr chuka hu yeh vhi dohra rha ha",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _sat on couch_

 _"_ _don't worry sb thik ho jayega…._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _ka darr scha usne sb apni ankhon se dekha..isiliye uska darr apni jgh sahi ha",_ _ **Savita**_ _pressed his shoulder_

 _"_ _Uffo Nani…Nanu…bs bhi kro yr….chhodo yeh rona dhona..main change kr liya…ab main ja rhi hu….uffo mujhe late ho rha ha", She kissed_ _ **Savita's**_ _cheek and ran_

 _"_ _dekho yeh bche bhi khana khaye bina chle gye..main tiffin bnati hu aap_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _aur_ _ **Pankaj**_ _ko de dena..",_ _ **Savita**_ _said_

 _"_ _jldi kro….", Chitrole said..._

 _…_

 ** _CRIME BRANCH_**

 _All were busy with works..Everyone was busy some with files, interrogations and other official works….._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _entered….He seems disturbed….._ _ **Pankaj**_ _Followed him…_

 _"_ _Inspector_ _ **Khan**_ _…Cabin mein ayiye",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _scanned the room and said_

 _Khan followed him_

 _"_ _Sir aapne jo information kaha tha vo mil gya…everything is according to plan..but",_ _ **Khan**_ _paused_

 _"_ _Kahan ha vo",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked angrily_

 _"_ _Sir Vo aye nhi",_ _ **Khan**_ _replied_

 _"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _vo aaj tk time se aya ha jo aaj ayega",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _galred him_

 _"_ _Sorry sir",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _looked down_

 _"_ _Hey..Kaise ho_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _…kya baat ha bde jch rhe ho DCP ki uniform mein", A young guy entered and sat on chair_

 _"_ _ACP_ _ **Rajat**_ _aap hmesha late kyun hote ha…you are a senior officer ha is trh ki hrkte kroge..Be Punctual and be serious",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said angrily_

 _"_ _C'mon dude….subh subh gussa kyun kr rhe ho",_ _ **Rajat**_ _winked at him_

 _"_ _I am you senior dammit",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _tried to control anger_

 _"_ _Senior aur tum..yeh patti kisi aur ko pdhana mujhe nhi….tu mera senior kaisa bna janta hu..jis kursi pe tu baitha ha uspe mera bhi utna hi haq tha…pr dhoke se payi tune yeh position….",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said with lots of hate in his eyes_

 _"_ _Mind your language_ _ **Rajat**_ _…yeh meri mehnt ha ki main yahanhu…khair chhodo roz roz tere sath ek hi matter pe argue nhi kr skta main…",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said and picked a file_

 _"_ _Sch kdwa hi hota ha_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _"_ _Yeh file pdhi tune",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked_

 ** _Rajat_** _made faces_

 _"_ _pdhoge toh tb na jb ise le jaoge..ise yahan Khan ko de k gye tum….bloody worthless",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _banged file on table_

 _"_ _Yeh sde huye accidents aur yeh chhot mote cain snatchers k case mujhe doge toh yhi hoga…jin cases se fayda ho vo tum handle kro…jinka record bhi files mein db jata ha vo main handle kro..bloody worthless",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted back_

 _"_ _Koi case chahiye tumhe…lo yeh case handle kro….solve kro ise",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _handed him a file_

 _"_ _pagal ho tum yeh bina sr pair ka case",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted after opening file_

 _"_ _Yeh case jitna sidha aur betuka lgta ha utna hi complicated ha…yeh admi is sheher sbse bda admi ha…vaise toh ek businessman ha pr reality mein yeh criminal ha…smuggler ha..Extortion…rape….pta nhi kaise kaise kaam krta ha..bs yhi proof krna ha…agr tune yeh kr diya toh tera naam DCP k post k liye main bhejunga….smjha",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _Mujhe DCP bnne ka shaunk nhi ha..na maine police officer position k liye join ki..bs teri cheating ne hurt kiya ha mujhe…aur yeh case ise amin handle krunga kyunki yeh duty ha meri…farz ha mera…..",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said and turned to leave_

 _"_ _Yeh krega duty…Nibhayega farz.. Inferiority complex ka shikaar ha sala",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _mumbled_

 ** _Rajat_** _heard this.. He smirked evilly and left_

 _…_

 ** _Rajat_** _was sitting on bike near a park…He was looking here and there and seems to waiting for someone….Meanwhile a girl came and hugged him from back.._

 _"_ _Ohh_ _ **Rajat**_ _I love u love u love u love u so muuuuuuch"_

 _"_ _ohho meri jaan akhir kaar sadiyon ka inezar krwa k puhnch hi gyi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _turned toward her_

 _"_ _Ab itne diwaron ko paar krke ayi hu..aur aap kaneez k pyar ka yeh sila de rhe ha aap", She said naughtily_

 _"_ _acha Mere sale ko bola meri jaan..kya bahana mara use",_ _ **Rajat**_ _tweaked her nose_

 _"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _dada vo toh Police Station mein ha…main college se sidha ayi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _yr tera dada roz mujhse pnga leta ha…jb main khri khri sonata hu line pe a jata ha mera Sala",_ _ **Rajat**_ _smiled_

 _"_ _Mere dada ko gali mt doh",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said angrily_

 _"_ _Arrey gali nhi ha…Rishta ha..tera bhai mera sala hi hua na..",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said with a wide smile_

 _"_ _tum bhi na",_ _ **Purvi**_ _hit his shoulder_

 _"_ _chhodo yeh sb..yeh btao k tum aaj top kiya doctor bn chuki ho…city konse mental hospital mein duty lgi ha aapki",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

 _"_ _City hospital k mental disability wing mein",_ _ **Purvi**_ _answered_

 _"_ _Congrats doctor sahiba..ab Party k liy tumhe club toh lija nhi skta…chlo ice-cream party hi kr lete ha", He dragged her to ice-cream cart_

 _Both bought ice-cream and enjoyed while having…_

 _…_ _.._

 ** _NEXT MORNING_**

 ** _Abhijeet_** _was doing jogging and listening music..._ _ **Tarika**_ _was riding the bicycle…Abhijeet was front of her she tried to apply brakes but she couldn't do that_

 _"_ _Oh no brake fail…o hello…picche hato yr",_ _ **Tarika**_ _start shouting_

 _He didn't hear as he engrossed in music…_ _ **Tarika**_ _bicycle collided with him_

 _"_ _Oh no", She mumbled_

 _"_ _Maar diya re..kon ha jo mujhe murder krna chahta ha…",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _turned back_

 _"_ _I am so sorry..brake fail",._ _ **Tarika**_ _said sadly_

 _"_ _Madam kon ho tum kisne contract diya ha mere murder ka..jo kl se mare ja rhi ho",_ _ **Abhjijeet**_ _asked_

 _"_ _I am really very sorry…main jaan k nhi kiya..kl bhi se kya mtlb",_ _ **Tarika**_ _asked confusedly_

 _"_ _kl jo alarm clock mara mujhe vo..uska nishan yeh dekh",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _showing scar_

 _"_ _Toh koi itna loud music chlata ha kya…btao zra..slow bji toh chla skte the",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said_

 _"_ _I am sorry",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _I am sorry too",_ _ **Tarika**_ _replied_

 _"_ _BTW I am_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _yhin paas mein hi rehta hu",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _I am_ _ **Tarika**_ _..",_ _ **Tarika**_ _shook hand with him_

 _"_ _Ek baat btau..kyunki tum yahan nyi ho toh bta deta hu",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _She nodded_

 _"_ _hmare society mein ek admio rehta ha…yahan ksbse bda ghr uksa ha palace jaisa..akela rehta ha…aur 25-20 naukar…20-30 security…aur pta ni kya kya….aur lmbe lmbe baal ha jaise koi ldki ho..reshm si zulfein..he is really weird yr….aur naam use bhi weird",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _kya naam ha unka",_ _ **Tarika**_ _asked_

 _"_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _…naam mein bhi samp ha….I bet u raat ko agr koiuse dekh le toh darr jaye",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _start laughing_

 _"_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _…hmm..reshmi zulfein…family k naam pe naukr chakr….wierd ha sahi kaha…pr jaise bhi ha ache ha",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said_

 _"_ _tum uski itni side kyun le rhi ho",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked_

 _"_ _vo weird prani Mr_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _saaab mere dad ha",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said and left_

 _"_ _ohhh toh yeh uski beti ha..god hmesha glt jgh hi kyun fsta hu",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _looked upwards and start followed her but she was fast enough to left_

 ** _…_**

 ** _A/N: hope you guys liked it..fingers crossed…_**

 ** _Thankyou for reviews_**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHITROLE HOUSE**_

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _entered inside after taking his morning walk…he is smiling itself….._ _ **Pankaj**_ _who's having breakfast noticed his smile…He signaled_ _ **Purvi**_

" _Ae vahan dekh tera dada kaise smile de rha ha…kuch toh baat ha", He whispered_

" _Rehn de bhai…Dada ek number k khdus ha..abhi bhdkenge dekh lena…fir vo puri details lenge sb jgh mere naam pe bodyguards lga denge..huh",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said sadly_

" _Arrey yr dekh toh sahi….aaj iski his mein kuchh toh baat ha..vrna jb bhi walk se ata ha yeh angry young man bn k ata ha…",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _busted into laughter_

" _baat toh ha koi bhai….kuch toh baat ha yr",_ _ **Purvi**_ _winked at him_

" _Oye mote kitna khayega…pet dekh apna bina kisi notice k ft jayega….", Abhijeet said while grabbing his plate_

 _"oye nzr mt lga…yeh dieting tu hi kr…I am okay with this", He said while taking another plate…._

" _Dada mera training lg ha..kl se join krna ha…",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _mtlb kl se tum busy ho jaogi..hmare liye time ni hoga..kbhi night shift kbhi day shift….",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said sadly_

 _ **Pankaj**_ _and_ _ **Purvi**_ _stared him confusedly_

" _So lets celebrate…",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _continued_

" _Ce…le..bration", both murmured in shock_

" _kyun", He asked_

" _Nani nanu…dekhiye_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _ko kuch ho gya ha….",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _shouted_

" _Kya ho gya ha",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _asked_

" _yeh celebration ki baat kr rha ha",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

" _Toh",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _asked_

" _Nanu yeh_ _ **Purvi**_ _aur mere sath bahr jana chahta ha..",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

 _ **Chitrole**_ _laughed a loud_

" _Lgta ha koi cheez ya insaan is pagal ko influence kr rha ha"_

" _Kya nanu…acha ab agr koi jana chahta ha toh get ready in 30 minutes….otherwise main plan change kr dunga",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said and left to room_

" _Waah aaj toh mza ayega Day out with_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _like dream comes true",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

 _All were ready for day out….And left…._

… _._

 _ **TARIKA HOME**_

 _ **Tarika**_ _lying on couch and reading a book..She was too engrossed in it….Even she didn't realize someone presence…_

" _yeh lo hum aye ha kisi ko dekhna bhi munasib nhi ha", Someone said_

 _She turned with this familiar voice….Her face lit up to see person..She ran toward him and hugged him tight…_

" _Dad I missed you yr",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said_

" _Dad missed her princess too", A man about 50 with long hairs and moustaches in a white suit replied_

" _SO mr_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _aapko kya punishment milni chahiye….hum yahan special aapke liye aye aur aap Dubai mein holidays enjoy kr rhe the",_ _ **Tarika**_ _asked_

" _jo aap chahe vhi sza dijiye..",_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _said_

" _Chlo chlo maaf kiya…aap bhi yaad rkhoge kisi dildaar se pala pda ha..",_ _ **Tarika**_ _winked at him_

 _All smiled_

" _Dad Chachu kahan ha",_ _ **Tarika**_ _asked_

" _Main yahan hu_ _ **Tarika**_ _..tumhare liye aye gifts uthana itna easy bhi hi nhi ha", A person in 40's entered with some boxes_

" _Gifts for me…..yaye..show me",_ _ **Tarika**_ _jumped onto him_

" _Dekhiye sir yeh bchi ki bchi hi rhegi", He said smilingly_

" _Haan_ _ **Fredricks**_ _iske ane se ghr mein raunak si a gyi ha",_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _said_

" _haan_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _jaisa aapne kaha aapki beti bilkul vaisi ha….titli jaisi chanchal..bcho c masoom", A girl same as_ _ **Tarika's**_ _age entered_

" _aap kon ha..Dad who's she",_ _ **Tarika**_ _asked_

" _ **Jayawanti**_ _naam ha mera", Girl replied_

" _Okay…pr aap ha kon",_ _ **Tarika**_ _asked again_

" _ **Tarika**_ _she is my wife….Tumhari mom",_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _replied_

" _What..Dad you got married..Are you mad? Look at her age half than you….no you must be joking",_ _ **Tarika**_ _tried to hold her tears but she can't ._

" _ **Tarika**_ _…..Please hmein glt mt smjho…We love each other",_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _treid hold her hand but she jerked_

" _Dad how could you do this to my mom? Aapki unki jgh kisi aur ko kaise",_ _ **Tarika**_ _broke into tears_

" _Maine kisi ko kisi jgh nhi di ha..Tumhari mom jgh aaj bhi safe ha aujr_ _ **Jayawanti**_ _ki jgh alg ha….please try an understand",_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _said_

" _No Dad I can't accept her in my house..Do you get that….No…and You (holding_ _ **Jayawanti**_ _wrist) Get out….",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said angrily_

" _Stop this_ _ **Tarika**_ _…..Vo biwi ha meri… She will not be going anywhere",_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _shouted which scared_ _ **Tarika**_ _…He left her arm and ran outside_

" _ **Freddy**_ _yeh ldki smjh kyun nhi rhi ha",_ _ **Nageashwar**_ _asked_

" _Smjh jayegi sir.. Aap_ _ **Jayawanti**_ _ko upr le jayiye",_ _ **Fredricks**_ _sighed_

 _Everyone moved to different directions …._

… _._

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _reached a mall with_ _ **Purvi**_ _and_ _ **Pankaj**_ _…_

" _Tum log andr chlo main abhi ata hu..ek call krna ha",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

" _Rajat ha na vahan..toh tension kyun le rha ha",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

" _Vo ha yhi toh tension ha",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

" _dada aapko_ _ **Rajat**_ _se prblm kya ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _Tu kaise janti ha use…",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked_

" _dada aap dono college time se dost ho..Best buddies you were..ab jo ek saal pehle ki yeh dushmani ha oops ego iska bhi pta ha mujhe….ab chle",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _ **Purvi**_ _moved inside_

" _yeh lo inko bhi smjh ata ha sb..tum dono ko hi nhi ata kuch smjh",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said and left_

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _dialed_ _ **Rajat's**_ _number…._ _ **Rajat**_ _busy with a file…_

" _arrey yr…isne call kyun kiya ab",_ _ **Rajat**_ _mumbled irritatedly_

 _He picked the call_

" _kya ha…socha tha aaj tumhari shkl nhi dikhegi pr yeh kya avaaz toh suna hi di…"_

" _ **Rajat**_ _aaj main nhi ayunga…kuch emergency ho toh bula lena…aur please discipline maintain krna",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

" _shayad maine bhi vhi books pdhi ha…mujhe pta ha k kya krna ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said with irritation_

" _ **Rajat**_ _…I can trust you….I know tu kr lega",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

" _I can't trust you…..",_ _ **Rajat**_ _blurted and cut the call_

" _ **Purvi**_ _ise smjhati kyun nhi ha…..yr meri shadi pe band ka pta nhi goli zrur chlegi….Waah ri qismat..",_ _ **Rajat**_ _thought_

… _.._

 _Whole day passed like this…_

 _Its almost 6 PM…._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _and gang returned back…._

" _Waah yr aaj toh bda mza aya….Thank you for this bhai",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

" _ **Pankaj**_ _tere muh se bhai acha nhi lgta…..tu bs jaisa ha vaisa hi reh",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

" _is anath ko tune itna pyar diya….ye ghr mein rehne ko diya….itna pyara family diya…..vrna teri jgh koi aur hota toh pta nhi",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _eyes got wet_

" _Kyun vo sb yaad krata ha main vo sb bhul chukka hu..kisi aur ki glti ki sza tujhe kyun deta bhla….",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said and left_

" _Kahan ja rha ha",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _asked_

" _kuch time mein akele rehne chahta hu", He moved towards Garden…He sat near by bench….and start thinking…_

 _He distracted by some sobbing sounds…He turned and moved towards voice…and stunned to see_ _ **Tarika**_ _sitting over there and sobbing.._

" _Hey_ _ **Tarika**_ _…kyun ro rhi ho",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked_

" _Kuch nhi", She replied_

" _thik ha nhi btana toh mt btao….kuch drd khud tk hi seemat rkhne k liye hote ha shayad..",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _sat beside her_

 _There were silence for few minutes…Suddenly_ _ **Tarika**_ _started crying loudly_

" _Dad aisa kaise kr skte ha….He cheated my mother",_ _ **Tarika**_ _cried_

" _Kya kiya unhone", He asked_

" _kisi 25-26 saal ki la k bitha diya aur bole use shadi kr li ha…How could he?",_ _ **Tarika**_ _sobbed_

" _ **Tarika**_ _….", He just called her name_

" _main apni hi age ki ek ldki ko apni ma ki jgh kaise_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _..No I can't", She said_

" _Sahi kaha…hum apni ma ki jgh kisi ko nhi de skte…..but itne saal se tumhare dad akele ha…unhe bhi kisi ki zrurt ha…unke decision ki respect kro….use ma nhi apne dad ki biwi k roop k accept kro…chize asaan ho jayegi…..use jano fir decide kro k vo achi ha ya buri…",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _ **Tarika**_ _just looked him_

" _its not so easy"_

" _But its not impossible.. ",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _replied_

" _Abhijeet mujhe ajeeb lg rha ha", She said_

" _ma baap bcho ki khushi k liye kya nhi krte..kya tum apne dad ki khushi k liye hi is shadi ko accept kro…dekhna dhir dhire sb sahi ho jayega",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _ **Tarika**_ _hugged him and_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _was stunned….._

" _ **Tarika**_ _..please", He just said this_

" _Sorry",_ _ **Tarika**_ _replied_

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _silently moved whereas_ _ **Tarika**_ _smiled seeing him…_

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _was thinking while going_

" _koi ldki mere itne qreeb na kbhi ayi ha na ayegi…"_

 _Night passed like this…._

…

 _ **A/N:So done with this and please no jutaa chappal for Jayawanti…**_

 _ **There are so many secrets and suspenses...**_

 _ **Hope you liked it**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep Reviewing**_

 _ **lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Abhijeet_** _reached his room…He was really upset…Some voices echoed his ears…._

 _"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _ab main yeh rishta aur nhi nibha skti…."_

 _"_ _Tu...Tumhare paas ha hi kya….bs Nanu DIG ha…meri shadi kisi rayees se hogi tum jaise sarkari salary pe jine wale se nhi..i know tum bhi apne Nanu aur Dad k jaise Police force hi join kroge..,…mujhe middle class life nhi chahiye…Its Over_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _…."_

 _A flash of girl was leaving him at place….._

 _He opened his eyes with jerk…._

 _"_ _Why…..5 saal baad bhi use nhi bhul paya hu…Sahi kehta ha Pankaj yeh zakhm nhi ek nasoor ha jo sirf mujhe hi nhi ujse bhi mila…us ek pal ne hmari zindagi bdl di…kh vo sb na hua hota…..toh aaj", He took a deep breath_

 _"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _pressed his shoulder_

 _"_ _Tu soya nahi",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked_

 _"_ _ab jb tu jag rha ha toh main kaise so jau….",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _stood and moved to his balcony…._ _ **Pankaj**_ _followed him silently_

 _"_ _I am sorry_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _…Shayad mera yahan hona bhi tumhare zakhm taza kr deta ha…itna sb hone pe bhi tune mera sath nhi chhoda…..I am sorry yr..tune hmari dosti khoob nibhayi aur main siwaye dard k tujhe kuch nhi de ska",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Pankaj**_ _tu kyun maafi maang rha ha…bewafa toh vo thi….tum nhi mere yar",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _held his hands_

 _"_ _Aur vo cheater meri behn ha_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _…fir bhi tune mera sath nhi chhoda…",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _hugged him_

 _"_ _Acha ab ldkiyo k jaise mt ro….aur tune mujhse promise kiya tha bhul gya kya",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _teased_

 _"_ _Vancouver mein jo bhi hua vo ghr mein kisi ko pta nhi chlega…..",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

 _"_ _Chl ab so ja..kl agr der se utha toh mujh se bura koi na hoga…..",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _smiled_

 _"_ _haan khdus jo ha ek number ka",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _mumbled_

 _"_ _Khdus abhi btata hu…", He pushed him to bed.._

 _"_ _Ab so ja chup chap", He too laid besides him_

 ** _Lafzon se jo tha pareh khaali panne ko jo bhare_**

 ** _Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan_**

 ** _Rishte ko kya modh doon naata yeh ab todh doon_**

 ** _Ya phir yunhi chodh doon darmiyaan_**

 ** _Benaam rishta woh - 2 bechain karta jo_**

 ** _Ho na sake jo beyaan darmiyaan_**

 ** _(Darmiyaan - 4_**

 ** _Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan) - 2_**

 _Some unknown place a girl about 26 standing in window…A locket in her hand with_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _photograph…..She had tears in eyes…Meanwhile someone hugged her and took her to bed…and start kissing her….Her eyes still filled with tears…._

 ** _Aankhon mein tere saaye chahoon toh ho na paaye_**

 ** _Yaadon se teri faasla haye jaake bhi tu na jaaye_**

 ** _Thehri tu dil mein haye hasrat si banke kyun bhala_**

 ** _Kyun yaad karta hoon mitt ta hoon banta hoon_**

 ** _Mujhko toh laaye yeh kahan_** **_Benaam rishta w_** ** _oh - 2_**

 ** _bechain karta jo_** **_Ho na sake jo beyaan darmiyaan_**

 ** _(Darmiyaan - 4_** **_Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan) – 2_** **_…_** ** _.._**

 _Morning rises up…_ _ **Tarika**_ _is setting breakfast table…..She is looking happy.._

 _"_ _Kya baat ha_ _ **Tarika**_ _bdi khush lg rhi ho..kl toh bht gusse mein thi..", **Freddy** asked_

 _"_ _Chachu…mere ek dost ne smjhaya k ma baap sari zindagi apne bchon ki khushi dekhte ha…..kbhi kbhi hmein bhi unki khsuhi k bare sochna chahiye…..isiliye un dono k liye meri trf se special breakfast….",_ _ **Tarika**_ _smiled widely_

 _"_ _Good morning_ _ **Tarika**_ _",_ _ **Jaywanti**_ _came_

 _"_ _ **Jaywanti**_ _aap vahan kyun khadi ha..ayiye baithiye….aaj maine apne hath se breakfast bnaya ha…Dad kahan ha",_ _ **Tarika**_ _made_ _ **Jaywanti**_ _sit.._

 _"_ _Main yahan hu…..",_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _took seat besides_ _ **Jaywanti**_

 _"_ _Dad_ _ **Jaywanti**_ _…I am sorry..Actually it was so sudden that I lost my temper….Sorry",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said_

 _"_ _Its okay..chlo baitho nashta kre",_ _ **Jaywanti**_ _said_ _Trio sat and had breakfast…._ _…_ _.._

 ** _PARK_**

 _ **Rajat** was sitting on bench and waiting for **Purvi….**_

 _"_ _yar yeh ldki kbhi kbhi time se nhi ati….main kya iske bhai ka naukar hu jo har pal iski wait kru…huh…30 minutes se khda hu main..isko koi parwah nhi ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _was fuming in anger_

 _"_ _Hey_ _ **Rajat**_ _…sorry I am late",_ _ **Purvi**_ _hugged him from back_

 ** _Rajat_** _entangled her arms_

 _"_ _kuch nya bolo..yeh toh roz ka ha…pak gya hu main sun sun k…..ek tum dusra tumhara bhai…pagal kr diya ha mujhe….",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _….sorry..you know dada fir bhi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _had tears_ **_Rajat_** _took a deep sigh after seeing her tears.._

 _"_ _Sorry…_ _ **Purvi**_ _I didn't want to make you cry….i am sorry.. Please don't cry…mujhse tumhare ansu nhi dekhe jate…",_ _ **Rajat**_ _kissed her tears_

 _"_ _tum dada jaise ho..khdus..jb dekho dant te ho…",_ _ **Purvi**_ _turned her face_ _"_ _I am sorry…bs case ki vjh se upset hu",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said while hugging her_

 _"_ _Its okay…_ _ **Rajat**_ _tum dada se dobara dosti kr lo na….",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_ _"_ _Please_ _ **Purvi**_ _tum yahan mujhse milne ayi ho ya apne dada ki side lene",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _"_ _its okay…BTW konsa case ha…jisne tumhe upset kr diya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _"_ _High profile case ha….acha btao kaisa chl rha ha Hospital",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Acha chl rha ha…bs shor thoda zyada hota ha..kb kis pagal ko panic attack a jaye kuch keh nhi skte…ek ldki ha 25 saal usko bht jldi attacks ate ha…._ _ **Rajat**_ _pr",_ _ **Purvi**_ _stopped while saying_

 _"_ _kya hua_ _ **Purvi**_ _",_ _ **Rajat**_ _sensed some tension in her voice.._

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _ek room ha….dark room…vahan se avazein ati rehti ha…pr hum mein se kisi ko vahan jane ki permission nhi ha..But us avaaz ka dard mujhe apna sa lgta ha…kuch jaana pehchana ehsaas ha…..vo avaaz jani pehchani ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said while thinking_

 _"_ _uffo_ _ **Purvi**_ _tum bhi na…kisi k bhi dard ko apna maan lete ho…..tum vahan ek intern ho….rishta mt jodo kisi se…don't be so much emotional",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _"_ _Okay…ab main chlti hu….late ho rha ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _gave him a hug and left_

 ** _Rajat_** _too bid bye and left….._

 _…_

 ** _HOSPITAL_**

 ** _Purvi_** _reached hospital and started with her daily routine….She was checking her patients…..suddenly her feet stopped with a sound of song_

 ** _Suna Suna Lamha Lamha Meri Rahein Tanha Tanha_**

 ** _Akar Mujhe tum tham lo Manzil teri dekhe rasta_**

 ** _Mudke zra ab dekh lo aisa Milan fir ho na ho_**

 ** _Sab kuch mera tum hi toh ho_**

 ** _Bepanaah pyar ha ajaa Tera intezaar ha Ajaa_**

 ** _Suna Suna Lamha Lamha Meri raahein Tanha Tanha_**

 _This Voice and song did some magic on_ _ **Purvi**_ _….She lost her senses She just followed the Voice …..She reached outside the room from voice were coming…She opened the door…..A Man about 50's sitting on bed facing the wall….His hairs were long and in were miserable condition…his feet tied with a chain…._

 _"_ _Suniye…aap yeh kis k liye ga rhe ha", She asked_

 _He turned and saw her shockedly..He was glaring her in anger…Purvi treid to see his face as his face still covered with hairs_

 _"_ _Dekhiye aap gussa mt hona…pr aap bht acha gate ha….yeh song jo aap ga rhe the na vo maine suna ha", She said while taking steps toward her_

 _"_ _Jao chli jao….maar dalunga tumhe…", He hold her neck tightly But_ _ **Purvi**_ _was shocked to see the person's face…_

 _She couldn't believe her eyes…..She start coughing badly as He gripped her neck tighly_

 _Meanwhile Wardboys and doctors came and helped her to escape…._

 _"_ _Tum pagal ho gyi ho….kyun ayi yahan…yeh yahan ka sbse khtrnaak patient ha..isiliye ise alg rkhte ha….aur tum", One of the doctor shouted_

 _Another inject the Patient and he got faint_

 _"_ _Doctor yeh admi kbse ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _"_ _pagal ho tum…yeh sb tumhara sar dard nhi ha….dur rho…pta bhi ha yeh mamuli insaan nhi ha….dur rho vrna jaan chli jayegi", He took her out and locked the room_

 ** _Purvi_** _was confused_

 _"_ _jaan ek Mentally disturb admi k liye jaan…mujhe dada se baat krni chahiye…nhi dada nhi kisi aur se jispe main trust kr sku..kisse baat kru", she was in deep thinking.._

 _…_ _.._

 ** _EVENING_**

 ** _Abhijeet_** _reached home...he about to entered his home…..but her feet stop with_ _ **Tarika's**_ _voice_

 _"_ _Hey How's you"_

 _"_ _I am fine….",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _replied coldly_

 _"_ _itna cold reply…koi baat ha kya", She asked_

 _"_ _Nahi…bs yunhi….thida thka hu",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _replied_

 _"_ _Any Problem…kuch baat ha toh you can share…shayad mere paas solution ho",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said_

 _"_ _Look_ _ **Tarika**_ _….min na tumhara dost hu na kucch aur…1-2 baar hans k kya baat ki tum khud ko smjhne kya lgi ho….look Miss stay away from me..koi meri life main interfere kre mujhe bilkul psnd nahi ha…just go away",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _shouted badly..She made her shiver..Tears escaped from her eyes and she ran from there…._

 ** _Abhijeet_** _felt bad He hit his hand badly on car bonnet….._

 _"_ _Khud hi gunaah krte ho au khud hi sza bhi bhugt-te ho..Waah",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said while standing near him_

 _"_ _ **Pankaj**_ _kya bol rhe ho..mujhe kucch samjh nhi a rha",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _turned her face_

 _"_ _samjh nhi aya ya smjhna nahi chahte jo nzrein is trh ghuma li",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Pankaj**_ _please",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _agr zindagi second chance de rahi ha toh tum kyun pichhe ht rhe ho…go and grab that chance…",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said while holding his hands_

 _"_ _Use rayees chahiye tha yeh toh khud hi rayees ha…and do you know yeh kiski beti ha",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked_

 ** _Pankaj_** _gave him a look_

 _"_ _Nageshwar ki…..and do you really think mujhe koi rishta rkhna chahiye", He asked_

 _"_ _Uska baap Nageshwar ha iske alwa koi vjh ",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Yar tu",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _about to say but_ _ **Pankaj**_ _cut him_

 _"_ _look main force nahi krunga…pr sch yeh ha k vo achi ldki ha…tere liye feelings bhi ha aur feeling tere dil mein bhi develop ho rhi ha…..you are lucky ek dusra chance mil rha ha….._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _use hath se mat jane dena",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said and left_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _stood there while thinking about_ _ **Pankaj's**_ _words._

 _/…./_

 ** _A/N: Hey! How are you….hoped you like it_**

 ** _So Who's that girl?_**

 ** _Who's that man in hospital?_**

 ** _To know_**

 ** _Stay tuned_**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHITROLE HOUSE**_

 _All were having dinner silently…._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _was little tensed…._ _ **Pankaj's**_ _words roaming in his ears…_

" _Zyada mt soch khana kha le bhai",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _whispered_

" _Kya hua aaj bda ukhda ukhda lg rha ha…fir se jhgda hua kya_ _ **Rajat**_ _se",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _asked_

" _Nahi toh…..bs kuch soch rha ha Nanu",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _replied_

" _Sochna bnd kr….ab vo k jo krna chahiye…smjha",_ _ **Savita**_ _said_

" _Nani kya krna ha mujhe",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked_

" _Shadi…umr nikl jayegi teri budha ho jayega toh koi ldki nhi milegi",_ _ **Savita**_ _teased him_

" _O c'mon nani shadi vadi nhi Please",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _made faces_

" _Dekh teri nzr mein koi ha toh bta vrna main Commissioner Sharma ki beti se shadi kra dungi….smjha",_ _ **Savita**_ _said with anger_

" _Sharma ki beti se…nani vo adhi tedi ldki nahi….10 boyfriends ha uske….aur kpde toh bs naam k hi hote ha",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said angrily  
_

" _acha toh tu bta kaisi ldki chahiye tujhe",_ _ **Savita**_ _asked_

" _Nani kya topic le k baithi ha aap….kuch aur baat kro na",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said irritated_

" _thik ha thik ha…pr teri shadi toh main kra k hi rhungi…smjha…mujhe bhi ab in sari responsibilities se retirement chahiye….",_ _ **Savita**_ _said_

" _thik ha na_ _ **Savita**_ _…use thoda time toh de….maan jayega",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _said_

" _Ho skta ha k ldki aas paas hi ho",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _smirked_

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _starts coughing_

" _aas paas kon ha vo",_ _ **Savita**_ _asked_

" _arrey nani vo hmare neighbor_ _ **Nageshwar**_ _ki beti_ _ **Tarika**_ _..",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

" _ **Pankaj**_ _…._ _ **Nageshwar**_ _ya uske kisi bhi family member se dur rho….agr mujhe pta chla k ab tum log us ldki se mile toh mujhse bura koi nhi hoga",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _shouted and left angrily_

" _Inhe kya hua Nani",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _asked confusedly_

" _tumhare Nanu ne aaj tk kisi cheez k liye mna nhi kiya pr is baat ki vo hi nahi main bhi ijazat nhi dungi…stay away from them..vrna sb barbad ho jayega",_ _ **Savita**_ _said with heavy throat and left in order to hide her tears_

" _ **Abhijeet** tujhe kuch smjh aya", **Pankaj** asked confused_

" _Shayad uska background as vo pehle ek criminal tha….shayad yhi reason ho",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

" _Bhai 9 bj gye ha…_ _ **Purvi**_ _nahi ayi abhi tk",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _asked_

" _Le a gyi vo…yr hospital koi urgency a gyi hogi",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

" _ **Purvi**_ _tu late kyun ho gyi",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _asked_

" _Bhai ek case study krne baithi thi..bs time nikl gya aur pta nhi chla", She replied coldly_

" _Chl baith khana lga du",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

" _Nahi Dada bhukh nahi ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said and left to her room_

" _Ab ise kya hua",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

" _Thk gyi hogi…",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said and both moved to their rooms_

 _ **CHITROLE ROOM**_

" _Kya soch rhe ha aap",_ _ **Savita**_ _while keeping coffee mug on side table_

" _Kuch khas nahi",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _replied with heavy throat while looking at sky blankly while placing hands on railing_

" _Aap abhi bhi vhi sb soch rhe ha kya…manti hu bhul nahi skte pr bcho se yeh sb dur rkhna ha na….aap ne hi kaha tha…kya chahte ha dobara vhi dushmani dohrayi jaye…jaise humne apni beti aur Damad ko kho diya vaise hi apne bcho ko bhi kho de…Please unhe in sbse dur rkho I beg of you",_ _ **Savita**_ _had tears_

" _Main khud bhi nahi chahta unhe sch pta chle..pr aaj nahi toh kl sch unhe pta chl hi jayega",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _said_

" _Nahi..unhe nahi pta chlna chahiye",_ _ **Savita**_ _said_

" _Main ab tk chhipaya ha agge ki main guarantee nahi deta",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _said_

 _She sat on chair and start crying_

" _meri beti kya umr thi uske jane..Purvi 6 mhine kit hi us time….aur us jallaad ne use itni drdnaak maut di…aur Pradhyuman use bhi toh tdpa tdpa k mara…uski ankhon k samne priya ko mara…fir use bhi zinda jla diya….aur vo logo ko sza bhi kya mili….bs kucch saal…..aur aaj vo log azaad ha….itna kmzor kanoon ha aapka…..k na mere bcho ko bcha paya na hi unke gunaahgaro ko dhng ki sza de paya"_

" _Savita please mt doharayo yeh baatein…bht mushkil se un sb ko chhod k agge nikle ha…vapis vo dard nahi chahiye please..",_ _ **Chitrole**_ _held her shoulders_

" _Kuch Zakhm nasoor bn jate ha jismein se ek chees niklti hi rehti ha….yeh zakhm bhi kuch vaisa hi ha",_ _ **Savita**_ _said and moved to washroom_

 _ **Chitrole**_ _sighed and sat with closed eyes….._

…

 _ **PURVI**_ _ **ROOM**_

 _She was very restless…She was moving in her ….Her forehead lines were telling aboput her tension….._

" _Vo vahan….mujhe unhe vahan se nikalna ha..pr kaise…itni security ek mental disable patient k liye…..Uske paas jane bhr se maut ki dhmki….kuch toh bht bda ha…mujhe janna ha..uske liye unhe bahr nikalna hoga….pr kaise…dada se baat kru…..Nahi vo short tempered ha gusse mein sb khraab na krde…..Mujhe_ _ **Rajat**_ _se baat krni hogi", these thoughts roaming in her mind_

 _She picked her phone and dialed his number_

" _ **Rajat**_ _….Mujhe tumse milna ha abhi", She said hurriedly_

" _Wooohooo is time..Are you sure", He asked_

" _Please_ _ **Rajat**_ _mzaak nahi…its something serious", She said angrily_

" _Okay main ghr ata hu…",_ _ **Rajat**_ _sensed seriousness_

" _hmmm…..jldi….garden mein milte ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said and hung up_

 _After 20 minutes they met in garden….._

" _ **Purvi**_ _aisa bhi kya hua k adhhi raat ko bulaya mujhe",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _Mujhe kuch information chahiye jo Ploice records mein hi milegi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said  
_

" _What…Information..Are you crazy?",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _Please_ _ **Rajat**_ _….Its really important",_ _ **Purvi**_ _almost pleaded_

" _Aaj se 25 saal pehle ek accident hua tha…uski information chahiye",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _25 saal pehle ki information", He said shockedly_

" _Please_ _ **Rajat**_ _….help me",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _Okay..pr achanak yeh sb..mtlb kyun",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _25 saal pehle us accident mein jo mra tha vo zinda ha..usi mental asylum mein yahan main hu",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _aur vo ha kon",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked while eye brow_

" _My father ACP_ _ **Pradhyuman**_ _",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said with tears_

" _What…._ _ **Purvi**_ _you must be joking na",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _Nahi…vo vhi ha..Nani jo gana hmein sunati ha vhi gana vo gate ha…yeh song mumma ka tha….aur chehra kya main nhi pehchanungi…..yeh bht bda game ha_ _ **Rajat**_ _..hmein is chakrvyuh ko bhedne k liye khud ismein ghusna hoga…please_ _ **Rajat**_ _help me",_ _ **Purvi**_ _joined her hands_

" _hmmm..Main kl tk sari information lata hu….fir hmein unhe vahan se nikalna ha…tum mujhe vahan ka blue print dogi kya",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _haan….pr kisi ko mujhpe shaq nhi hona chahiye…..",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _nhi hoga..hmein proper plan bnana hoga",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _ **Rajat**_ _mujhe ek jgh chahiye yahan hum unhe rkh ske…aur bahr ki duniya ko khbr bhi nhi honi chahiye",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _Nahi hogi…uske mera flat ha na….main vahan rehta bhi hut oh kisi ko pta hi ni chlega",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _kl subh milte ha puri information k sath",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _okay….ab zyadamt sochna…",_ _ **Rajat**_ _hugged her_

 _ **Purvi**_ _nodded and left…._

" _ACP_ _ **Pradhyuman**_ _….vo zinda ha..agr Uncle zinda ha toh Dad k bare mein pta chl skta ha….mere dad criminal the ya nahi yeh sch toh uncle hi jante ha…Shiv g please is baar mujhe schayi tk puhnchne mein help krna",_ _ **Rajat**_ _thinks and left_

 _Meantime_ _ **Pankaj**_ _was looking outside from window…..He was shocked_

" _ **Purvi**_ _aur_ _ **Rajat**_ _yeh sb kb hua…Oh God ab_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _ko pta chla toh…atleast abhi toh nhi batunga…..pehle_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _aur_ _ **Tarika**_ _ka kuch ho jaye fir baat krunga", He Thinks and shut the window_

…

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

" _Nani main Police station ja rha hu….khana vhin kha lunga",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said while descending stairs_

" _ **Abhi**_ _thoda sa kha le",_ _ **Savita**_ _said_

" _nani urgent ha….vahan ek criminal ko court le k jana",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said and left_

" _yeh lo..bina khaye chla gya",_ _ **Savita**_ _complained_

" _Nani Good morning..nani main hospital ja rhi hu…breakfast vhin kr lungi…Bye",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said and left hurriedly_

" _Ise kya hua ab..koi bhi nhi kha rha…sbko kaam pyara ha",_ _ **Savita**_ _said frustrated_

" _nani Mujhe bhi kaam ha bye",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _gave her a hug and left_

" _Hey bhagwaan yeh bche bhi na…..",_ _ **Savita**_ _start wrapping up things_

 _ **Pankaj**_ _was following_ _ **Purvi**_ _…._ _ **Purvi**_ _stopped in front of building…She went inside….She entered an apartment…._

" _ **Purvi**_ _acha hua tum a gyi….maine sari information collect kr li",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _ **Rajat**_ _kya pta chla",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked while taking seat beside him on couch_

" _Vo accident wali baat ek dum fake ha….ACP Pradhyuman aur unki wife ko mara gya tha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _kya..nanu jhuth kaise bol skte..nahi Rajat unka accident hua tha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _still in shock_

" _ **Purvi**_ _! According to this records you parents were killed brutally",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted_

" _What….kisne", She asked in shock_

" _Ismein details toh ha..pr kuch sabit nahi hua tha…un logo ko chhod diya gya tha.",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _kon log ha vo",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _koi_ _ **Sikanadar**_ _kr ke tha…..pr kehte ha isse yeh kaam kisi ne kraya ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _Kisne krwaya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _pta nahi…ismein unki koi information nahi ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _Hmmm..Pr_ _ **Rajat**_ _hmein papa ko yahan lana ha…yeh rha blue print..ab plan btao",_ _ **Purvi**_ _gave him a blue print_

" _thik ha..tum duty jao…aaj tum apna night shift bhi lga lena….Dr_ _ **Roma**_ _chhuti legi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _ **Roma**_ _kyun….Vo aaj hospital nhi jayegi….kyunki vo bimar hone wali ha..us ki jgh tum night shift dogi smjhi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said with a grin on face_

" _okay…toh aaj hi hum apna plan anjaam tk puhnchayenge",_ _ **Purvi**_ _smiled bit_

" _Konsa plan",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _enterd_

" _Bhai tum",_ _ **Rajvi**_ _were shocked_

" _ **Purvi**_ _yahan kya chl rha ha…kise bhgane wale ho hospital se..btao",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _asked_

" _Bhai kisi ko nahi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _ **Purvi**_ _answer me dammit",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said angrily_

" _ **Pankaj**_ _ek 25 saal purana case vhi solve krne lge ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _ **Rajat**_ _sir…konsa case… but_ _ **Purvi**_ _toh doctor ha..iska kya kaam",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _was so confused_

" _Main btata hu",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _narrated the whole matter_

" _sahi ha_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _ko nhi pta chlna chahiye…_ _ **Rajat**_ _I am with you",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

" _aaj raat 11 bje",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _Both nodded..Trio made a plan and moved to their destinations_

…

 _ **POLICE STATION**_

 _ **Pankaj**_ _was sitting at his desk and doing some file….But his concentration broke by a sweet voice_

" _Excuse me"_

 _He looked up._

" _ **Tarika**_ _tum yahan..vo bhi saree mein",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _asked confusedly_

" _haan tumhare bhai se milne ayi hu…mujhe usse baat krni ha", She said_

" _Ayo ayo..",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said and lead her to his cabin_

 _ **Tarika**_ _entered inside and covered her face with veil..She started crying_

" _Saab g mhare se bht bda dhoka ho gya..mhara mard mhare ko chhod k chl gya saab g…"_

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _looked her in shock_

" _Madam aap zra aram se btayengi kya"_

" _Saab g..Gaon mein ek shehri babu aye the…mhare se prem kiya..prem lila ki raas lila ki….aur ab mhare ko shehrla k chhod diya", She was crying badly.._

" _Acha…uske bare mein kuch pta ha kya",Abhijeet asked_

" _jee saab jee..Vo police mein kaam kre ha..aur thare jaise kpde ha…mhara dil neend sb chura k fraaar ho gya saab g", She said_

" _naam kya ha uska",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked irritatedly_

" _Jee DCP_ _ **Abhijeet Prdhyuman**_ _naam ha unka",_ _ **Tarika**_ _replied_

" _ **Abhijeet**_ _..kya…main ….pagal ho…main tumhe kbhi mila tk nahi",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _shouted_

" _kay bole…mhare se mile na kbhi….hay tahkur g main toh lut gyi…barbaad ho gyi", She start shouting at him_

" _dekho ldki main tumhe andr kr dunga…vrna jao yahan se",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said angrily_

" _ **Abhijeet**_ _saab main thare sebht prem krti hu…mhara nazuk sa dil mt todo na",She said while unveiling face_

" _kya_ _ **Tarika**_ _dra diya na…kaisa mzaak ha yeh", He said_

" _Mzaak nahi ha baba…I really love you",_ _ **Tarika**_ _confessed her feelings_

" _ **Pankaj ,Joggle**_ _", He shouted_

" _Kya hua Sir", Both entered_

" _kisi ko bhi andr bhej dete ho….yeh duty krte ho tum log…ainda yeh ldki mere cabin mein mt aye…inhe yahan se jane doh",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said angrily and left_

 _ **Tarika**_ _sat with tears there…_ _ **Pankaj**_ _sighed in disappointment.._

…

 _ **A/N:So a chap with many up downs…**_

 _ **So how they escape ACP from that mental asylum…..**_

 _ **And what about Tarika's feelings**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep Reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOSPITAL**_

 _ **Purvi**_ _checked time its 5 of evening….She moved to locker room but she is restless…_

" _ **Roma k naam ki duty mujhe assign kyun nhi hui…does she come.**_ _.", She opend her locker with these thoughts…._

" _ **Doctor Purvi report to Doc Shah cabin right now**_ _", An announcement made for her_

 _She thanked God and lock the locker and left…..Where she came to know about her night shift…..A smile appeared on her face…She started with work and sent a text to_ _ **Rajat**_ _….. Now they were waiting for midnight…._

 _Midnight, most of the staff is in sleep now as this time not much work is there….Purvi was waiting for this opportunity…..She gave a call to Rajat…..She moved to a room which looks like a store…_

 _Outside, Rajat and Pankaj were standing with blue print of building..they checked a main hole of sewage and entered inside….through that pipeline they entered inside now they were looking for exit.._

" _ **Rajat vo rha exit point..yeh direct us store k andr ha…chlo**_ _", Pankaj said pointing exit point_

 _They entered…Purvi was already waiting for them.._

" _ **Thank**_ _ **God tum log a gye…jldi chlo….haan pehle yeh kpde pehn lo**_ _..", Purvi gave them hospital staff dress_

 _Both nodded and changed into staff uniform…..They moved out of room..both the boys were following Purvi…_

" _ **Lemme check first…..that room has tight security",**_ _Purvi said in tension_

" _ **ohh no..Rajat 4 gaurds are there….what will we do now**_ _", She continued after checking security_

" _ **We are police madam…just wait and watch**_ _",Pankaj said and moved toward them and winked at Rajat_

 _He covered his face….and spray something on them…they fainted within few seconds.._

" _ **yeh kya kiya**_ _", Rajat asked_

" _ **Chloroform dear ache ache ko neend chda deti ha….let's begin**_ _",Pankaj smirked_

 _Rajvi smiled_

" _ **Main bahr rukti hu..tum log jldi kro**_ _", Purvi said while keeping eye outside_

 _Rajat Pankaj entered inside and made Pradhyuman smell chloroform and wrapped him in a big blanket…both picked that and moved outside_

" _ **Guys**_ _ **move fast….doc shah k round ka time ho gya**_ _", Purvi said while helping them_

 _They nodded and moved fast out of room_

" _ **tum log ab jao mujhe apni seat pe jana ha..Otherwise problem ho jayegi**_ _", Purvi said_

 _They moved out through same way…..Purvi shut the main hole of sewage…and She moved to her seat…_

 _After 15 minutes Pradhyuman's missing news spread in hospital and all were tensed_

" _ **Doc Purvi…had you seen someone",**_ _Doc Shah asked_

" _ **No sir..I was there only as you told me not to go there**_ _", Purvi replied_

" _ **hmmm… Go and search him otherwise he will kill us**_ _", Doc shah said tension_

" _ **I**_ _ **have to find the person behind this all**_ _", Purvi think_

 _All were moved to_ _different directions…._

… _.._

 _ **CHITROLE HOUSE**_

 _Pankaj entered with cat paws…..He went upstairs and moving toward his room but stop to see Light in Abhijeet's room….He sighed and entered…Abhijeet was standing in balcony looking stars and his pain is visible through his eyes…Tears which he can't resist.._

" _ **soya nhi abhi tak**_ _", Pankaj pressed his shoulder_

" _ **Te…tera wait kr rha tha..tu kahan**_ _ **tha**_ _", Abhijeet tried to divert his mind_

" _ **dekh main tujhe ache se janta hu…bta kya problem ha**_ _", Pankaj asked_

" _ **Pankaj Vo Tarika…I mean Nanu ne usse dur rehne ko kaha ha…..aur vo….jo pehle hua ek vo…mujhe kuch smjh nhi a rha …kya kru**_ _", Abhijeet was confused…His eyes were red_

" _ **Dekh Abhijeet kisine kya kaha,kya kiya..past meion kya hua kya nahi vo sb yaad rkhega toh khushi se nhi reh payega….tu agr khud ko khush rkhna chahta ha toh vo kr jot era dil kehta ha…agr tera dil Tarika k liye dhdkta ha then go and tell her..Otherwise use clear no bol de**_ _",Pankaj said and left_

 _Abhijeet was thinking about hi words…_

…

 _Morning rises up….Birds chirping disturbed everyone's sleep….._

 _Tarika woke up and opened the curtains of her window…She stand there and enjoying morning scene…Suddenly her eyes fell Abhijeet's balcony….She was shocked to see…. Balcony was decorated with heart shaped red balloons and flowers…..And Abhijeet standing there with a card "SORRY" written on that…._

" _ **Sorry**_ _", Abhijeet shouted while showing her card_

 _She made faces…_

 _Still Abhijeet standing in same position with pleading expressions…Tarika smiled bit…._

 _He picked another card….And the finally He proposed her_

" _ **Will You Marry me**_ _", He showed the card..Tarika smiled widely…._

 _She nodded as yes…._

 _Abhijeet jumped in excitement_

" _ **Yessss**_ _"_

" _ **kya**_ _ **hua Bhai itna kyun uchhl rhe ho**_ _", Pankaj asked while coming_

" _ **ohh yeh chl rha ha…toh bhabhi final**_ _", Pankaj stared everything mischievously_

" _ **haan final**_ _", Abhijeet smiled_

" _ **jldi kro…aaj Commisioner office jana**_ _ **ha**_ _", Pankaj waved bye to Tarika and left_

" _ **Aaj sham 8 bje…be ready",**_ _Abhijeet gave her a flying kiss_

 _She nodded and Abhijeet turned to move_

" _ **Tarika….tum uthi nahi ho kya….Tumhare papa breakfast pe wait kr rhe ha**_ _", Jayawanti entered_

 _Abhijeet turned with voice immiedately and shocked to see her_

" _ **yeh yahan**_ _", He thinks_

" _ **Jayawanti aap bhi na…aaj ankh thoda late khuli toh late ho gya**_ _…", Tarika replied_

" _ **Ahan! kya baat ha ankon mein kafi chamak ha…aur cheeks bhi pink ho gyi ha..kl tk toh yeh rup nhi tha chehre pe..kya baat ha**_ _", Jayawanti lifted her face from chin_

" _ **Nahi Jaywanti g aisa kuch nahi ha..vo dhup mein khdi thi na shayad usi vjh se…aap jayiye na main ati hu**_ _", She pushed her out of room_

 _She took a deep sigh…_

" _ **Tarika**_ _", Abhijeet called her_

 _She turned and asked_

" _ **What**_ _"_

" _ **Who's she**_ _", He asked_

" _ **My father's Wife…I told you about**_ _ **her**_ _", Tarika replied with a smile_

 _Abhijeet turned stone after hearing this…He couldn't believe his ears…._

" _ **Nageshwar ki wife Jayawanti….how could she**_ _…", He is in dilemma_

" _ **tu**_ _ **abhi tk yahan khda ha….tujhe jana nhi ha**_ _",Pankaj asked_

 _He nodded and left…._

… _.._

 _ **RAJAT APARTMENT**_

 _Rajat preparing coffee but his eyes fixed on Pradhyuman who's still sleeping under_ _the effect of Cholorform…Rajat concentaration disturbed by door bell..He opened the door and found Purvi there.._

" _ **Vo uthe**_ _", She asked instantly_

 _He replied negatively..She moved directly to him and stared him with teary eyes…she caressed his head lovingly.._

" _ **Dad we missed you**_ _ **a lot**_ _", She murmured_

 _He took turn in sleep….Purvi's eyes fell on some marks on body..Marks of torture humiliation he faced…She couldn't control herself now she started to cry….Rajat came and hugged her_

" _ **Purvi you can't be weak…You have to strong….hmein inhe thik krna ha aur inki yeh halt krne wale ko sza bhi deni ha**_ _….", Rajat said_

" _ **main unhe chhdoungi nahi jinhone inki yeh halt ki…papa k hote bhi hmein anath bna diya…..mumma ko zinda jla diya…..unko sza milegi Rajat**_ _", Purvi wiped her tears_

" _ **Pr Purvi mujhe glt mt smjhna mujhe lgta ja k hmein aisa krna chahiye**_ _", Rajat was hesitating and gathering courage to say something_

" _ **Kya krna ha Rajat**_ _",She asked_

" _ **Vo tumhe inka aur apna DNA test krana chahiye so that in future koi problem na ho",**_ _Rajat said with lots of courage he gathered_

" _ **What**_ _", She shouted instantly as it was unbelievable to her_

" _ **Purvi don't take me wrong but may be in future it will help us**_ _",Rajat sighed and held her shoulders_

" _ **Okay..I'll take blood samples**_ _…",Purvi said_

 _Rajat kissed her forehead….._

" _ **Rajat inhe hosh kyun nhi a rha**_ _..", She asked_

 _He just looked h blankly…._

" _ **I**_ _ **have to go….yeh kucch samaan ha tum dhyan rkhna**_ _ **inka**_ _", She gave him a packet and left_

 _He nodded and she left…._

" _ **Mujhe bhi commissioner office jana ha..kya kru…haan**_ _", He thought something and kept some things on table of his needs and left…._

… _.._

 _ **NAGESHWAR HOUSE**_

 _Jayawanti was checking something in wardrobe actually finding something….She was looking restless…_

" _ **Mila kuch**_ _", A voice asked_

" _ **Nhi mila…..pr aapko mila kuch Fredrick Sir**_ _", She asked while flipping pages of a file_

" _ **haan yeh files ha kuch…..aur yeh vo sb sboot jo ab tk maine ikathe kiye ha..Please keep them in safer place**_ _", Fredricks gave her a sack_

" _ **But sir main ise kaise rkhungi..Nageshwar ko zra sa bhi shaq hua toh mere sath sath yeh proofs bhi khatam ho jayenge**_ _", Jayawanti said_

" _ **Jayawanti Inhe hum Tarika k room mein rkh dete ha…aur kisi ko shaq bhi nhi hoga**_ _", Fredricks said and put that papers in sack_

" _ **Layiye main rkhti hu**_ _",Jayawanti took the sack and left_

" _ **kuch bhi ho jaye is baar toh Nageshwar ko uske gunaaho ki sza milegi hi…..Mere dost aur uski Biwi k sath jo ghinouna khel khela uska hisab chukane ka time a gya ha..**_ _", Fredricks wiped her tears_

 _He too left…._

… _.._

 _ **A/N:SO done with this chap…**_

 _ **Hope you liked it**_

 _ **Thank you for kind support**_

 _ **Keep supporting**_

 _ **lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_

… _ **..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**POLICE STATION**_

 _Abhijeet was reading file actually pretending to read file…He was lost and thinking about something…_

" _Abhijeet..kya hua ", Pankaj asked_

" _Kuch nahi", Abhijeet replied absent mind_

" _Subh se dekh rha hut u kucch khoya khoya ha..kya hua bta na",Pankaj pressed his shoulder_

" _Maine use dekha", Abhijeet said with red eyes_

 _Pankaj sat on chair and stare him blankly_

" _Vo isi sheher mein ha hmare aas paas ha", Abhijeet said and pressed his shoulder_

" _Dekh bhai mujhe usse koi lena dena nahi ha…ab hmara koi rishta nahi ha..tu bhi bhul ja use", Pankaj said and left_

 _Abhijeet sighed and stood in window, staring outside…_

" _Yeh lo….is case se related kuch information laya hu", Rajat said while throwing file on table_

" _hmmm", Abhijeet picked the file and start reading_

" _Tum laye ho toh sb sahi hoga..I trust you Rajat", Abhijeet said_

 _Rajat sensed something different in his tone_

" _Are you okay", Rajat asked_

" _Jayawanti", The only word he said_

" _What that bloody b**** ? Where is she? I'll kill her for sure", Rajat boiled in anger_

" _Stop it…She is a married woman now", Abhijeet said_

" _Which biilionare", Rajat asked hatefully_

" _Nageshwar",Abhijeet said_

" _Hmmm…Look Abhijeet Pankaj k liye hi sahi we have forget that…..Bht mushkil se tum dono age bdhe ho jo bhi Vancouver mein hua..Please bhul jao….",Rajat preeed his hand_

 _Abhijeet just hugged him and Rajat too wrapped arms around him….They remain in this soothing hug for few minutes….They separated with phone ring.._

" _Abhijeet iska mtlb yeh nahi ha k maine tujhe maaf kr diya", Rajat said and left_

 _Abhijeet smiled bit and said_

" _Fikar toh aaj bhi tum meri krte ho"_

 _He picked the phone_

… _.._

 _ **THE DEN**_

 _This is the city most expensive and royal club and disco…..Tarika entered here with a girl..She was surprised to see this….It was like a spectacular light show, where more than million color changing LEDs poke out of almost every corner and bright green absinthe portions swirl around glasses…._

 _A counter at left is decorating with different cocktails and liquor like whiskey, scotch, vodka, apricot brandy and Assam tea…_

" _Ishita main aise discos mein kbhi nahi ayi..its so weird", Tarika said_

" _uffo Taru..tu 6 saal baad vapis ayi ha….celebration toh bnta ha na….acha pkd yeh brandy le", Ishita said while handing over her a glass_

" _No I won't drink", Tarika protest but Ishita left and vanished in crowd_

" _uffo yeh dlki ha kahan…mujhe akele chhod k chli gyi….", Tarika mumbled and took seat in a corner_

 _On the upper floor a well built man about 28-29 was standing and talking on phone…_

" _Okay boss…aap jaise bolenge ho jayega..haan brown sugar ka container kl raat mil gya aur apne ldke use godown tk puhncha denge…..Dushyant k hote aap kyun fikr kr rhe ho…", He said_

" _Kon vo Ishita..Kya boss sari ldkiya kya dusron k liye hi rkhni ha..kuch toh hmare liye bhi rkh doh…after all hum bhi insan ha hmara bhi behkne ka mann krta ah", He laughed_

" _Boss koi gdbd nahi hogi..Abhi chidiya k par nahi nikle ha agr nikla aye toh Dsuhaynt ko par katne ate bhi ha..", He laughed evilly and cut the call_

" _Raja Mera room saaf ho gya na…Ishita k ane ka time ho gya..abhi use Mira k bare mein btane ka time nahi aya ha..", He said and winked_

" _Kya saab aap k toh dono hath laddoo ha kbhi Mira kbhi Ishita kbhi yeh kbhi vo", Raju laughed_

" _haan ab yeh Ishita kahan reh gyi",Dushyant asked frustratedly_

" _Main yahan hu", Ishita said while hugging him from back_

" _Tom madam aa hi gyi hmein itna intezar krwa k", Dushyant said while caressing her cheeks and lower lip….._

" _I am sorry aaj ek friend k sath ayi hu..usko mska lga k chhod k ayi hu", Ishita said while looking at him with lots of love_

" _Toh wait krane ki sza toh bnti ha na",Dushyant said while fixing gaze at her lips_

" _I am all yours", Ishita said and very next moment he crushed her lips with his…..both were kissing with passion….Ishita hands were in his hairs and his hand at her back and drawing figures at her bare back….While kissing he dragged her to room and throw her on bed and climbed on her…_

" _Dushyant", she said huskily_

" _What", He raised his eye brow_

" _We aren't married so how can we do this?", She asked_

" _Marriage Ishu I love you aur in sbmein kya glt ha",Dushyant asked while kissing her neck wildly_

" _Pr tumhari ankhon mein pyar nahi lust nazar a rha ha", She said_

 _Dushyant got angry with this and pushed her and shouted_

" _Get out….Ainda mere samne mt ana"_

" _Dushyant", She gave him an unbelievable look_

" _What Dushyant? You don't trust me it means you don't love me….Get Out", Dushyant said with fiery eyes..Ishita scared with his anger…_

" _Dushyant I trust you but darr lgta ha",Ishita said_

" _Agr bhrosa ha toh darr kis cheez ka", Dushyant asked_

" _Jo mumma k sath hua knhi mere sath bhi na ho…", Ishita cried out_

" _Mtlb", He asked_

" _Mumma ko papa ne pregnant krke chhod diya tha", She hid her face in palms_

" _Sorry Ishita pr agr koi ek glt ha iska mtlb yeh toh nahi ha na k sb vaise hi ho",Dushyant said with some anger_

" _Pr Dushyant mujhe abhi yeh sb sahi nahi lg rha ha", Ishita said_

" _tum jao…..jb mujh pe bhrosa ho tb ana",Dushyant said while buttoning his shirt…._

 _He about to move out ….. Ishita held his hand and gave him a apologetic look_

" _I am ready Dushyant", She said_

" _It's okay Ishu fir kbhi", Dushyant said_

" _I am ready…", She pressed his lips with hers…._

 _He smiled under kiss….he was kissing her wildly…..He pushed her to bed and kissing her…..and both engrossed in their love making session…_

…

 _Tarika was really frustrated till now because of Ishita…She was nowhere…..She was having some drink and taken some alcohol by mistake…_

" _Hi", A familiar voice waved a hand toward her_

" _Abhijeet", She hugged him tightly_

" _Tarika what happened",Abhijeet was confused_

" _mujhe nab ht gussa a rha ha", Tarika said laughing uncontrollably_

" _Gussa has has k", Abhijeet was confused_

" _Haan maine yeh drink piya tbse gussa has hs k nikl rha ha", Tarika laughed_

" _Drink….Oh no..Whiskey…Isko toh chdh gyi ha",Abhjeet sighed_

" _Ghr chle Tarika", Abhijeet said_

" _haan chlo", She nodded while holding his hand_

" _I really love you Abhijeet", She shouted_

 _He smiled and picked her and made her sit in car…_

" _Abhijeet tum mujhse pyar krte ho", She asked like a baby_

" _haan kyun", He asked while driving_

" _tumne mujhse abhi tk kiss ni kiya",Tarika made pout_

" _kya kiss", Abhijeet asked_

" _haan I love you k baad kiss hota ha", Tarika said_

" _Tarika hum kl kiss krenge", Abhijeet said_

" _Nahi aaj hi krna ha", Tarika said stubbornly_

 _Abhijeet gave up and kissed her cheek_

" _Uffo Abhijeet tumhe toh kiss bhi nahi krna ata", Tarika said while looking at him_

" _Tarika mujhe sb ata ha but abhi tum hosh mein nahi ho", Abhijeet said_

" _Jo pyar krte ha vo kb hosh mein rehte ha vo bs ek ajeeb c madhoshi mein rehte ha", Tarika said_

 _Abhijeet just smiled..He applied brake_

" _Lo tumhara ghr a gya", Abhijeet said_

" _nahi pehle kissi", She again demanded_

" _Tarika please", Abhijeet said_

" _Nahi mujhe mera first kiss chahiye aur vo bhi abhi", Tarika was stubborn enough_

 _Abhijeet sighed and gave a quick kiss on her lips_

" _Tumhe toh schi kuch nahi ata….", Tarika said and left in anger_

" _naraz ho gyi", He mumbled_

 _Jayawanti looked them for balcony and she was shocked cum surprised_

… _._

 _ **RAJAT APARTMENT**_

 _Pradhyuman opened his eyes and saw figure straight in window…._

" _Kon ho tum…jao yahan se….Maar dalunga tumhe", Prdhyuman shouted_

" _Aapko hosh a gya….thank god sir….Lijiye pani pijiye", Rajat forward a glass of water toward him_

 _He pushed him and about to hit him but stopped with voice_

" _Papa…."_

 _He looked in direction_

" _Kya kaha tumne", He asked_

" _Papa….", She said with fear_

" _Who are you", He asked again_

" _Purvi toh 6 mhine ki ha….jhuth bol rhi ho", Pradhyuman asked_

" _Papa us baat ko 21 saal ho chuke ha", Purvi said_

" _I am Purvi pradhyuman aapki beti",Purvi had tears_

" _jhuth toh nahi bol rhi ho na", He asked again_

" _Papa see nanu nani….Bhai sbki photos ha mere pass", She said while showing him photos on phone_

" _DCP saab budhe ho gye ha", He smiled_

" _Papa Ab vo DCP nahi rhe DIG bn gye ha", Purvi said_

" _Kya DIG kaise bn gya yeh Sanki", He laughed little_

 _Rajvi giggled.._

" _ma", He said while looking at Savita photos_

" _Aapko aur mumma ko bht yaad krti ha", Purvi said_

" _Mumma Kahan ha vo", He asked_

" _Mumma nahi ha papa..Us accident mein vo ", She burst into tears_

 _He too had tears and secures her in hug_

" _Arrey arrey baap beti kya mile mujhe toh bhul hi gye", Rajat said to lighten the situation_

" _Yeh kon ha", He asked_

" _Yeh Rajat ha Papa…ACP ha crime branch mein…",Purvi said_

" _Hmmm..Rajat ha…Tum ise kaise janti ho", He asked_

" _Papa vo yeh aur main Py….Dost ha", She said hesitant_

" _Dost ha ya sirf dost ha", He raised his eyebrow_

" _Main coffee lati hu", she got up and rushed to kitchen_

 _He too smiled_

 _Rajat about to move but stop with his voice_

" _tum log mujhe vahan se kaise laye…..mtlb vo mental hospital, how do you know k main vahan hu", He asked_

" _Purvi vahan kaam krti ha", Rajat replied_

" _hmmm aur tum log itni security mein se mujhe laye kasie", He asked_

" _Sir Main bhi police wala hu ", Rajat smirked_

" _Ohh aur Abhijeet vo kya krta ha", He asked with curiosity_

" _Vo bhi Police mein ha..DCP ha sala", Rajat said with anger_

" _Lgta ha mere bête se bnti nahi ha tumhari…", He asked_

" _Sir jb apne hi dhohka de toh dil dukhta ha", Rajat said with sadness in his eyes_

" _lgta ha Kuch hua ha tum logo k beech",Pradhyuman asked_

" _Chhodiye aap khana khayiye aur dwa lijiye", Rajat said_

 _He nodded and Rajat left…._

… _.._

 _Purvi came with Coffee and some food.._

" _Papa khana",She placed in front of him_

" _Yeh Rajat kahan ha", She asked_

" _Shayad andr ha….jao", He said_

 _Purvi nodded and went inside_

 _He was standing in window and thinking about something_

" _Agr dada ki itni parwah ha toh unse baat kyun ni kr lete tum", She asked while pressing his hand_

" _Mujhe uski koi pawah nahi ha smjhi tum…I just hate him..Jisne mujhe ek careless and irresponsible prove kiya main usse sirf nafrt krta hu..us din jo bhi vo sari k sari tumhare bhai ki glti thi..Agr vo mujhe vahan se htne k orders na dete vo sb na hota", Rajat said angrily_

" _Coffee..mujhe ghr jana…late ho gya ha", Purvi said and left_

… _._

 _ **SAME NIGHT**_

 _ **GODOWN**_

 _Dushyant were standng in middle of hall and shouting_

" _oye yeh carton idhr rkh..Ismein bht keemti maal ha….Aur sun vo Mike kahan ha..Abhi tk ship se carton ni laya", He asked_

" _Boss vo log bahr hi ha", One of the men said_

" _bahr kahe ko..Andr la unhe", Dushyant said  
He nodded and called them inside_

" _Mika carton kahan ha", Dushyant asked_

" _Boss maaf kr doh..Carton Ploice ne pkd liya", Mike said with fear_

" _Police ne..Tujhe kyun ni pkda unhone..Dhai crore ka maal tha vo..You idiot", Dushyant shouted_

" _maaf kr doh saab", Mike joined his hands_

" _tere hath jodne se mera maal vapis a jayega….Dhai crore ka nuksaan..Ab main bhai ko kya jwab dunga… tujhe zinda rehne ka bhi haq nahi ha..chl bta kisne pkda maal", He asked_

" _DCP Abhijeet ne", He replied with shivering tone_

" _Use toh main chhodunga nahi", Dushyant said and shoot Mike..He died_

" _Iski body ko thikane lga doh..Aur yaad rkhna k hmare dhnde mein glti ki koi mafi nahi milti..Milti ha toh sirf maut", Dushyant said in anger_

" _Chhote", A voice interrupted him  
A sweet smile crept over his lips_

" _Bhayia aap..yahan", He hugged the person_

" _Itna para kyun chda rkha ha", He asked_

" _Bhayia hmara maal police pkd k le gyi..Croro ka maal bhayia", He clenched his fists_

" _Ngeshwar ka maal..Kiski itni mjaal hui k mera maal le gya", He shouted with red fiery eyes_

" _Maine use maar diya bhayia", Dushyant said_

" _Aur us Police wale ko", He asked_

" _Vo bhi mrega..Jldi hi", Dushyant said_

" _Sorry Chhote tujhe duniya se chhipa k rkha ha..pr kya kru main_

 _Koi risk nahi lena chahta…..Tu mera bhai ha kisi ko mat btana…", Nageshwar said_

 _Dushyant hugged him tearly_

" _Bhayia aapne mujhe papa ka naam diya vhi bht ha mere liye vrna kon apne baap ki glti ko sr ankhon pe bithata ha"_

 _Nageshwar hugged him and a evil smirk on his face_

" _Glti nahi ha tu"_

 _He thinks_

 _(Tu toh mera mohra ha..Main tujhe bs use kr rha hu mere liye mere dhnde k liye…vrna kon apne sautele bhai ko sr pe bithata ha)_

" _Chhote ab tu zyada emotional mat ho..chl a tujhe kucch dikhau…..tere liye nya maal laya hu..Imported ha", Nageshwar said and winked at him_

 _Dushyant followed him and he stopped near a big box….He opened it and a British girl came out of it.._

" _Bhayia"_

" _Aaj ki raat tere liye shabab aur shraab dono ka intezaam ha…tujhe yaad nahi ha pr mujhe yaad ha…Aaj tera birthday ha", Nageshwar said_

" _I totally forgot bhayia", Dushyant said in amusement_

" _Then this is your gift…jb tk chahe yeh India ruki rhegi….",Nageshwar said_

 _Dushyant smiled and held her from waist and left from there_

" _Dushyant tu in sbmein duba rhega aur main tere andh vishwas (blind believe) ka advantage leta rhunga..yeh sara illegal business tere naam se hi toh chlta ha….", Nageshwar thought_

… _.._

 _ **A/N:So done with this chap…**_

 _ **With some up and down…some twist and turns…some new characters**_

 _ **No jutta chappal for Dushyant part..Take it just like a story…**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of Love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sun arises..A beautiful morning started with the chirping of birds….Sunrays entered inside a room through a window…..It hit someone face and disturbed the sleep…A lady in miserable condition lying on floor in a thin blanket..Room was dusty and looks like a garage…..She opened his eyes and tried to look through her specs which glass is broken….. A lady in 50's grey hairs and wrinkles on face and hands look like a bone structure….. She got up with difficulty and started moving towards the door but stopped as some force pulled her back…._

 _She ran her vision back and sighed to saw an iron chain tied with her foot….She sat while folded her legs and hugged herself… Tears running through her eyes…_

" _14 Saal mein toh Ram g ka banwas bhi khtm ho gya tha…mera yeh banwas kb khtm hoga", She was shouting like hell… but all in vain as her own voice reflected to her…_

 _A chain having black beads hanging in her neck looking like her wedding chain…She caressed it lovingly and kissed it….._

 _A fear, a pain was clearly visible on her face as she heard some footsteps…Someone slides a food plate on floor towards her which hit her feet…She picked the plate and started to have food…._

… _.._

 _ **NAGESHWAR BUNGALOW**_

 _Tarika woke up as sun rays hit her face…She looked at clock and instantly sat on bed…She recalled last night memories and embarrassed at herself….She hurriedly got down from bed and ran to balcony and start looking for Abhijeet…She spotted him doing his exercise in his balcony_

" _Hey bhagwaan! Yeh admi jkb dekho in machine se matha fodta rehta ha", She murmured and took her phone and dialed his number…..He picked the call in a single ring.._

" _Good morning….You woke up so early", He asked in teased tone_

" _Abhijeet! Its already nine", Tarika replied_

" _Oh yes…but you were drunk last night so I thought k", Abhijeet started to laugh_

" _Abhijeetmaine first time pi thi", Tarika almost cried_

" _Okay…pi kyun kit hi jb handle nhi kr skti thi", Abhijeet asked while laughing_

" _Glti se..acha yeh btao maine kuch ulta sidha toh nahi kiya na", Tarika aksed innocently_

" _Haan vo actually….kaise btau main apne muh se k nshe k kya kya kiya tumne", Abhijeet was saying with lots of drama…._

" _Kya kiya", She asked sacredly  
_

" _Car mein tum mere qareeb a gyi..tumhari saansein mere hothon se tkra rhi thi", Abhijeet said in more dramatic way_

" _Fir?"_

" _Fir tum aur paas a gyi…aur paas..aur paas",He was emphasizing every word_

" _Kya aur paas aur paas kiya ja rhe ho…btao toh kya hua", She asked frustrated_

" _Aur kucch nhi….maine tumhe yahan drop kiya aur tum andr chli gyi gusse mein", Abhijeet said seriously_

" _Gusse mein kyun", Tarika asked confused_

" _Vo tumhe lgta ha k mujhe kiss krna nhi ata", He replied_

" _What? Tumhe sch mein kiss krna nhi ata kya?", Tarika asked shockedly_

" _Tum milo fir btata hu k kiss krna ata ha ya nahi….main us halat mein kuchh aisa nhi krna chahta tha k tumhe baad mein vo glt lge", Abhijeet said seriously_

" _I wanna kiss you Abhijeet…..Nshe mein nahi sch mein bol rhi hu", Tarika said with lots of love_

" _Check krna chahti ho k kiss krna ata bhi ha ya nahi mujhe", Abhijeet smirked_

" _May be", She replied with naughty tone_

" _Soch lo agr main start ho gya toh mujhe tum rok nahi paogi", Abhijeet with naughtiness in his tone_

" _Let see", Tarika winked at him_

" _Be ready at 7 PM…I'll come to pick you", Abhijeet said_

" _I'll be ready", She nodded positively_

" _Okay then Bye..Talk you later", Abhijeet said and cut the call_

 _She smiled and moved inside her room..ABhijeet too entered inside his room…_

" _Ohho kya baat ha koi bda jch rha ha I mean tmaatar jaise laal ho rha ha", Pankaj asked with naughtiness_

" _Tu sudhrega nahi na", Abhijeet blushed_

" _What? Girlfriend teri romance tera aur bigda main…Waah DCP saab Waah", Pankaj said dramatically_

" _Pankaj tu last time chup kb hua tha", Abhijeet asked_

" _Arrey kl raat hi toh chup hua tha jb tu ghr muskurata hua aya tha..Kisi ko drop krke", Pankaj winked at him_

" _Tu time se so jaya kr…. Jb dekh idhr udhr taak jhaank krta rehta ha koi dhng kaam kr liya kr", Abhijeet said_

" _Acha krta toh hu….tere aur Rajat ka jhgda suljhane ka", Pankaj said and ran_

" _Pankaj aaj tu pitega", Abhijeet said and ran after him…._

 _In hall Purvi was taking some pictures of home and some of her grandparents and when Abhijeet and Pankaj entered hall while running….Purvi started to make their video…._

" _Purvi yeh kya subh se photos aur Videos bna ri ha…", Chitrole asked_

" _Nanu bs yunhi mann kiya k kuch memories smet lu…main inse ek family album bnaungi", Purvi said_

" _Yeh ldki pagal ha ek dum", Savita said while caressing her hairs_

" _Nani don't you think k yeh aajkl kuch weird sa behave krti ha..mtlb kuch alg sa which I can't understand", Abhijeet said_

" _uffo Abhijeet abhi abhi usne Mental hospital join kiya ha kuch toh asr hoga hi", Pankaj laughed a loud_

" _Pankaj bhai main aapse baat ni krungi…", Purvi made faces_

" _Arrey mera mtlb ha nya kaam nyi jgh adjustment mein time lgega hi", Pankaj said_

" _nani aap mere liye khana pack kr dena..Lunch k sath breakfast bhi aur ek friend k liye bhi please", Purvi said_

 _Savita nodded_

 _After sometimes Purvi left…_

" _aisa konsa dost ha jiske liye madam khana lija rhi ha", Abhijeet asked_

" _Ho skta ha k koi boyfriend ho",Pankaj said_

" _bs dua kro koi Police ya army wala na ho", Abhijeet said and left_

" _Dewa yeh ldka kyun itna sb sochta ha", Savita thought_

" _Savita main bhi chlta hu….Aaj high officials meeting ha upr se CM ne alg dmag kha rkha drug mafia ko le k..", Chitrole said and left.._

 _Savita sighed and engrossed in her household…_

… _._

 _ **R**_ _ **ajat apartment**_

 _Purvi rang the door bell….Rajat opened the door and hugged her tightly….She too hugged him back…._

" _Kya baat ha aaj kisi ko bda pyar a rha ha", She asked in hug_

" _Vo toh roz ata ha madam pr apke pita shree roz roz late tk nhi sote", He winked at her_

" _Rajat", she glared him and hit him playfully_

" _Aah", Rajat said dramatically_

 _She smiled_

" _Papa kahan ha", She asked_

" _Bola na sasur g so rha ha", He said_

" _Yeh lo khana tumhare aur Papa k liye…mujhe late ho rha ha….sham ko ati hu", She said_

" _Purvi DNA test ka kya hua", He asked_

" _Yeh rhi reports…Positive ha meri hi nahi Dada ki bhi", Purvi said_

" _In reports ko smbhaal lo….aur suno maine kuchh aur information collect ki ha but", Rajat paused_

" _But what?", She asked confusedly_

" _I think Abhijeet ko bta dena chahiye", Rajat said_

" _Pr Dada will not handle this….", Purvi said_

" _But usko pta hona chahiye", Rajat said_

" _Okay but thoda time ruk jao….please", Purvi said_

 _Rajat nodded….After some more chit chat she left…._

…

 _ **NAGESHWAR MANSION**_

 _Tarika was happy..She joined her family on breakfast table.._

" _Hey Jayawanti Good Morning…Where's dad?", She asked_

" _Vo aaj jldi chle gye", Jaywanti replied_

" _Ohh..Mujhe thoda finance chahiye tha….", She said_

" _Its okay..You can use my card", Jaywanti said_

" _Ohh really..Thank you..Jaywanti aaj aap mere sath shopping chliye na..Please", She said_

" _Okay..Today I am free toh we can go out for shopping", Jaywanti agreed_

 _Tarika was really happy…._

" _Acha aap Dad se kahan mili thi", Tarika asked_

" _Hum 2 saal pehle Goa mein mile the…Dosti affair than finally shadi", Jaywanti smiled_

 _Tarika too smiled.._

" _Jaywanti…Vo tumhare liye ek call ha..", Freddy said and signaled her something_

 _She nodded and excused herself.._

" _arrey Chachu baitho na..Aapse baat krni ha", Tarika made Freddy sit_

" _Haan bolo kya baat krni ha…Aur aaj kl tum kucch zyada hi nhi chehk rhi", Freddy asked with a smile_

" _I am in love Chachu", Tarika shouted in excitement_

" _ohh toh is khile huye chehre ka yeh raaz ha", He teased her_

 _She blushed_

" _oohhoo shrmana aur tum…Acha kin ha vo", Freddy asked_

" _DCP Abhijeet Pradhyuman", She said_

" _DCP! Tumne use apne dad k bare mein btaya", Freddy asked seriously_

" _Yes Chachu..Usko sb pta ha..", Tarika said_

" _Main usse mil skta hu kya", Freddy again asked_

" _Ofcourse Chachu..Jb aap chahe tb mil skte ha", Tarika said_

" _Chle Tarika", Jaywanti came_

 _She nodded and both left.._

" _Mujhe aaj hi Abhijeet se milna hoga", Freddy thought_

 _He left the place very next moment….._

…

 _ **POLICE STATION**_

 _Abhijeet was busy with some case files…Then he heard a knock at door.._

" _Come in", He said without looking up_

 _Someone entered.._

 _"Abhijeet I want to talk you"_

" _Boliye", Abhijeet asked while looking at file_

" _Look at me", Person shouted_

 _Abhijeet looked up.._

" _Freddy aap yahan",Abhijeet got up from his seat_

" _ana pda….meri beti jaisi ha vo aur uske liye ana pda", Freddy said_

" _kon", Abhijeet asked_

" _Main Tarika ki baat kr rha hu…kyun kr rhe ho yeh sb", He shouted_

" _Kya kr rha hu..Pyar krna gtl nhi ha na aap ne hi sikhaya tha", Abhijeet said with a smile_

" _Haan sikhaya tha pr kisi innocent ki feelings k sath khelna maine nhi sikhaya", Freddy said in same anger_

" _Feeling k sath khel..kya kh rhe ha aap", He asked confusedly_

" _Tum Tarika se Pyar ka drama kyun kr rhe ho….kyun Nageshwar k wkiye ki sza use dena chahte ho….I know k tum Nageshwar tk puhnchne k liye sirf uski beti ko use kr rhe ho..Ya fir Jaywanti k dhoke ka bdla le rhe ho…us bichari ko kyun target kr rhe ho", Freddy asked_

" _Main use sch mein pyar krta hu…mera pyar koi natak nhi ha….Rhi baat Jaywanti ki mera usse koi lena dena nhi ha..Mujhe ab usse koi frk nhi pdta",Abhijeet replied_

" _Tum use use kr rhe ho taki nageshwar ne jo tumhare", He about to say but cut by Rajat_

" _Freddy aap yahan….Aapko ane se mnqa kiya tha na"_

" _Ana pda ia k vjh se", Freddy glared Abhijeet_

" _Dekhiye Freddy aap apna kaam kijiye aur hmari personal lives se dur rhiye", Rajat said_

" _Apn dost ko smjha dena k Tarika ki aankh mein ansu mtlb yeh gya", Freddy said angrily and left_

" _Abhijeet mujhe itna bhrosa toh ha tujhpe k jo Jaywanti ne tere sath kiya vo tu us Tarika k sath nhi krega", Rajat said looking at him_

" _Main usse sch mein pyar krta hu",Abhijeet said_

" _Tu mera bhrosa kbhi mt tootne dena kyunki bs yeh smjh le Tere bina Tarika ka koi nhi ha", Rajat said_

" _Kya mtlb", ABhijeet was confused_

" _Jldi hi pta chl jayega", Rajat said hesitant_

" _Kya hua..kuch kehna ha", Abhijeet asked_

" _yeh file…", Rajat gave him_

" _Kya ha ismein", Abhijeet asked_

" _yeh Nageshwar k Illeagal businesses ki file ha",Rajat said_

" _In sbka effect tere aur Tarika k rishte pe nahi hona chahiye", Rajat pressed his shoulder and left_

 _Abhijeet sat and opened the file.._

… _._

 _ **A/N:So who's that lady?**_

 _ **Does Abhijeet really love Tarika?**_

 _ **Thankyou**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Purvi was in her room and roaming in tension. She was mumbling in tension_

" _ab dada ko btau papa k bare mein..Bappa please help na"_

" _Kya hua Purvi itni upset kyun ha aur kya budbud kr ri ha", Pankaj braged in_

" _Bhai I am tensed, Smjh ni a rha k kya kru", Purvi sighed_

" _kya krna ha jo itni tension mein ha", Pankaj asked_

" _Rajat ne bola k dada ko papa k bare mein btana ha but how", Purvi asked_

" _Just do one thing use Sidha le chlte ha vahan then jo hoga dekha jayega", Pankaj said_

" _That's cool but Rajat k ghr kaise le k jayenge", Purvi asked again_

" _Vo tera problem ha mera nahi aur haan I am very much busy, Bye", Pankaj smiled and waved his hand while leaving_

… _.._

 _ **CCD,**_ _Tarika was sitting and waiting for someone._

" _Oh gosh yeh ldka kb ayega. Kbse wait kr rhi hu"_

" _Hey", someone tapped her shoulder_

" _Finally aap a hi gye. Pta ha kbse wait kr rhi hu", Tarika said in mock anger_

" _Sorry yr you know duty, meeting tha officials k sath isiliye late ho gya", Abhijeet said_

" _Okay fine btao kyun bulaya",Tarka asked_

" _bs yunhi"Abhijeet replied_

" _Abhijeet", Tarika pressed his hand with her_

" _Pta nahi ajeeb sa darr lg rha",Abhijeet was in deep thoughts_

" _Uffo Abhijeet kucch btaoge bhi y abs yunhi",Tarika was frustrated now_

" _Tarika main eek bht bura khwaab dekha aisa lg rha tha k ab tak hum jo zindagi jee rhe ha vo sb ek jhuth ha aur", He paused and closed his eyes_

" _Aur", Tarika lookemd keenly at his face_

" _Aur jaisa ho vo sch same aya sb barbad ho gya. Mano ko ek toofan aya ho jo sb kucch apne sath le kr chla gya ho, pichhe bcha toh sirf tabaahi", Abhijeet sighed_

" _Abhijeet sirf khwaab tha itna kyun soch rhe ho. Let it be", Tarika secured him in soothing hug_

" _Tarika yeh khwaab maine khuli ankhon se dekha ha aur suna ha khuli ankhon se dekhe khwaab aksr sch ho jate ha", Abhijeet parted from hug_

" _Abhijeet sb sahi ja rha ha. Hum dono sath ha aur humare apne bhi khush ha so you don't worry", Tarika smiled at him_

 _Abhijeet nodded and thinking about her father bad deeds._

 _They spent some time together=_

… _._

 _Dushyant was checking the new assignment suddenly his phone rang. He left after hearing the phone call. He entered his room and a girl was waiting for him there._

" _Hey, How are you?, Dushyant asked with a broad smile_

" _Fine btw where were you?", She asked_

" _Kucch kaam kr rha tha. Drink?", He asked while forwarding wine glass_

 _She grabbed the glass._

" _STum achanak yahan", finally Dushyant asked_

" _kyun nahi a skti main yahan", She asked while holding his hands_

" _A skti ho but tum khud hi toh mujhe reject krke gyi thi", He replied while moving his finger on her face_

 _She held his hand and smiled_

" _Actually maine khud ko toh tumse bcha liya pr koi aur bhi ha jise tumhari schaai pta honi chahiye", She replied with a naughty wink_

" _hmm aur tumhe lgta ha k tum use mujhse bcha paogi. Dushyant jis ldki ko bhi chahta ha use uski baahon mein ana hi pdta ha", Dushyant laughed evilly and pushed her on bed_

" _Dushyant", He turned with loud voice_

" _Ishita", He was shocked to see Ishita there_

" _Tum yahan kya kr rhi ho", He asked_

" _Acha hua na aa gyi vrna tumhara yeh chehra kaise dekh pati main", Ishita was in tears_

" _Yeh sb sch nhi ha Ishita eyh Meera mujhe fsa rahi ha", Dushaynt tried to cover up_

" _Bs kro Dushyant isne mujhe pehle bhi warn kiya tha pr main hi pagal ho gyi thi tumhare pyar mein jo mujhe kuchh dikha nhi pr ab nahi",Ishita was in anger_

" _Ishita listen to me",Dushyant still tried to convince her_

" _Dushyant tumhe kya lgta ha k ab tumhari baaton mein a jaungi bs bhi kro ab", Ishita shouted_

" _toh thik ha na, jao yahan jana ha mujhe koi zrurt nhi ha tumhari,kmi nahi ha ldkiyo ki mujhe", Dushyant shouted_

 _Ishita slapped him hard and left with Meera._

" _I'll not leave her mujhpe hath uthaya. I'll kill her", Dushyant punched on table angrily_

… _._

 _Evening, Abhijeet reached home.. He entered his room and found Purvi there._

" _Purvi tum yahan", He asked_

" _Dada main aapko kuch btana chahti hu", Purvi was so serious_

 _He nodded._

" _Promise me aap gussa ni krenge aur age job hi krna hoga shanti se..khud pr aur khud k gusse pe kabu rkhenge aap",She said looking at him_

" _Purvi you're giving me tension", He said_

" _Promise me dada", She again asked_

 _He nodded._

" _Now tell me about matter" ,Abhijeet asked_

" _Yahan nhi, aap chlo mere sath", Purvi dragged him outside which left him totally confused_

 _She opened the door of car for him and signaled him to sit inside. He about to say something but Purvi signaled him to be quite. He nodded and sat inside. Purvi took driver's seat and drove away..After the driving of 30 minutes she stopped the car outside a building._

" _Dada ayiye", she finally spoke up_

" _Purvi kya baat ha hum is building k bahr kya kr rhe ha",Abhijeet asked_

" _Dada chliye mere sath", Purvi held his hand and dragged him inside_

" _Purvi yeh flat mujhe nhi jana", Abhijeet said after seeing Rajat's apartment_

" _Dada please mere liye", Purvi almost pleaded_

" _Pr Rajat k ghr no never", Abhijeet almost shouted_

" _Dada mujhpe bhrosa ha na aapko(he nodded) toh please chliye", Purvi said_

 _Abhijeet gulped his anger. Purvi pressed the door bell. Door opened_

" _Tum yahan", Abhijeet shocked to see the person_

" _andr ayo",Person said calmly_

" _Akhir yahan ho kya rha ha, Purvi tum mujhe yahan le ayi aur Pankaj pehle se hi majood ha yahan kyun", Abhijeet anger is on peak_

" _Dada please clam down you promised me",Purvi said_

" _Toh baat btayega koi aur jo yahan rehta ha vo kahan ha", Abhijeet still in anger_

" _Abhijeet coffee", Rajat came and passed him coffee_

" _Main yahan coffee pine nhi ayah u aujr agr tum logo ko lgta ha k main isse dosti kr lunga toh bhul jao. AB main chlta hu", Abhijeet about to go but stopped with a voice_

" _Abhijeet"_

 _He turned with voice and found His dad there. He couldn't believe his eyes. He slowly moved towards him. Tears escaped from his eyes. His whole childhood flashed in front of his eyes and some flashes of his father. He stood front of him. Abhijeet lifted his hand and touched his father's face when he realized the reality he hugged hum tight._

" _Papa", only word escaped from his mouth. Pradhyuman too hugged him back. They remain in hug for long. Suddenly something stroke in Abhijeet's mind, he parted from hug_

" _aap thik ha I mean Aap zinda ha mtlb main khush hu but You are alive", Abhijeet was strumming_

" _Bhai tum inko dekh k khush nhi ho", Pankaj asked_

" _Khush hu but I mean agr yeh zinda ha toh ma bhi hongi na. Kahan ha vo",Abhijeet asked_

" _Vo nahi ha Dada", Purvi said_

" _agr aap bch gye te us accident se toh ma kyun nib chi papa aur agr aap bch bhi gye the toh aap the kahan, itne saal hum anatho se jiye ha papa, kyun", Abhijeet asked_

" _Accident", Pradhyman almost shouted in shock_

" _Kya hua Papa", Abhijeet was confused with his reaction_

" _Tumhe kisne bola k hmara accident hua tha", Pradhyuman asked_

" _Nana ne sbko yhi btaya", Abhijeet replied_

" _Yeh Chitrole kbhi ni sudhrega", Pradhyuman said angrily_

" _Kya papa", Purvi smiled bit_

" _Sir aap ja k rest kijiye hum ABhijeet se baat krte ha", Rajat interrupted_

" _Kyun Papa ko rest ki kya zrurt mujhe unse baatein krni ha aur inko ghr le k jaunga aur yeh sbse milenge", Abhijeet said_

" _Nahi Abhijeet Sir abhi kahin nahi ja skte inke zinda hine ka sch abhi kisi k samne nahi a skta", Rajat said_

" _Yeh hmara family matter ha Rajat", Abhijeet shouted at him_

" _Yeh mera case ha Abhijeet, don't interfere", Rajat too shouted_

" _Case", Abhijeet was confused again_

" _Haan Tumhare mom dad ka accident nhi hua tha unhe mara gya tha", Rajat said_

" _What", Abhijeet still in shock_

" _They were brutally killed", Rajat said_

" _Aisa kasie ho skta unka toh accident", Abhijeet mumbling in confusion_

" _Aisa hi ha. Hum dono ko zinda aag mein jlaya gya tha.. Meri ankhon k samne Piya ko jla diya,(Tears in eyes) main kb behosh hua pta hi nhi chla aur lga ab kbhi ankhein nhi khulengi pr jb hosh aya toh ek bnd kmre mein zanjeero se jkda tha aur vahan mujhe electricity shock diye jate, dhire dhire pta chla k vo ek mental asylum ha. Piya ko yaad krte krte uske paas jane k liye din gin rha tha fir achank ek din Purvi vahan ayi aur fir main yahan", Pradhyuman broke into tears. All were in tears. Abhijeet and Purvi hugged their father and shed some tears_

" _Pr aapko yaha laya kon", Finally Abhijeet spoke_

" _Bnde ko ACP Rajat kehte ha", Rajat winked at him_

" _Aur tumhe yeh sb btaya kisne", Abhijeet again aksed_

" _Dada maine", Purvi said with bit fear_

" _Aur tune mujhe btane ki zrurt nahi smjhi", Abhijeet asked_

" _Abhijeet tera gussa teri weakness ha isiliye Rajat ko btana sahi lga ise", Pankaj said_

" _toh tujhe bhi pta tha",Abhijeet asked angrily_

" _Hum ise btane wale nahin the pr pr ise Purvi pe shaq ho gya toh btana pda", Rajat said_

" _Thik ha but Purvi tujhe mujhse zyada is Rajat pe bhrosa tha aisa bhi kya rishta ha tumhara, jo tumne yeh sb mujhe nahi use btaya yeh sb, uski help li", Abhijeet asked while glaring Rajat_

" _Dada aap vo..", Purvi about to say but cut by Abhijeet_

" _Jo bhi ha ab meri baat dhyan se suno,please ab mujhe yeh mt kehna k tum dono k beech kucch chl rha aur agr chl bhi rha ha toh use yhin bnd krdoh, got it", Abhijeet glared both of them_

 _Rajvi made faces but kept quite_

… _.._

 _ **A/N: after so long, I updated**_

 _ **Hope you liked it**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Loads of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


End file.
